The Puppet Master
by NixieStixx
Summary: What if Gabriel Gray met a special girl before? How would this change him? And what new monster's awaits there future? First fic be kind please! R
1. Meetings

Chapter One – Meetings.

Gabriel Gray worked on a watch delicately in his quiet and empty shop. His glasses on, concentrating on the work in front of him, making sure the small pieces fit together and worked property. When Gabriel finished one he started on the next, he didn't have a lot of orders but he wanted to finish them before the store closed.

Gabriel took over Grays and Son watch shop after his father. He had a gift for fixing things, in this case watches. He could tell when they were off even by the slightest second. Even with this talent Gabriel long to be more, special, something other then the watchmaker's son.

His mind was wrapped around his work. Picking up different tools and carefully handling the time piece before him. When he placed the back plate on, he smiled with success as the piece began to work. He set it to the right time, wrapped it in tissue paper and placed it in the box to be picked up.

Getting lost in his work he didn't hear the sound of the bells as a costumer walked in. The person just watched him work, fascinated by what he was doing. He was so focused examining the small object he held in his hands. He finally looked up to see a young lady watching him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stair." She apologized. She wasn't like all the other girls around, her appearance was extremely different. She had long, straight dirty blond hair, blue eyes outlined in black eyeliner, black jeans, converse, a black bag hanging off her left shoulder and a peacoat that went down to her knees.

"I should be the one who's apologizing, I didn't hear anyone walk in." He said back to her. She looked too rebellious to be a place like this. "Is there something I can help you with?" Gabriel asked kindly walking closer to her. She was a tall girl, he noticed, he was only three or four inches shorter then him.

"I hope so." She said opening her bag. It took her a moment before she found what she was searching for. She pulled out a small gray box when she opened it, it help a gold watch decorated with gems and diamonds. It looked very valuable. She handed it to him. "Do you think you can fix it?"

Gabriel reassured her that he could indeed fix it for her. He brought it up to his ear, listening to it closely, it was at least twelve seconds off. He sat down and began to work on it. As he inspected it he noticed it needed a couple new parts.

"It's going to need a few new parts." He said looking up to see her curious blue eyes still watching him. "I should have it done in a couple of days if you want to leave it with me." She smiled at him.

"Of course." She said a little excited. She grabbed a pad and pencil out of her bag and wrote something down. "So I'll stop by on Wednesday?" She asked and Gabriel nodded. "Thank you so much."

"If you don't mind me asking, you don't look like the kind of girl to wear a fancy watch like that." He thought that maybe he was being rude when she didn't respond right away. "No offence."

"None taken." She answered with a slight laugh. "And you're right. It's not mine, it's my grandmothers. Her birthdays coming up, my grandfather gave her that watch on their fortieth anniversary and shortly after he died, she was heart broken when it stopped working right. So I figured for all she's done for me I owe her." She answered.

He smiled at her. She was very generous. It was sweet what she was doing for her grandmother, he thought. She seemed to be very caring, he could tell already she was special in more ways then one.

"I'm Jayden Everwood by the way, but you can call me Jade." She said extending her hand out to him.

"I'm Gabriel Gray." He said gently grabbing her cold hand. She smiled at him again. She had such a beautiful smile he thought. They realized each others hand. Gabriel smiled in return.

"It was very nice meeting you Gabriel." She said in a soft voice. "I'm looking forward to Wednesday."

"Me too." He answered. She waved goodbye as she left the shop, he wave back at her. When she was out of sight he sat down looking at the watch, the back had something written on it. It read 'To my love.' It was cute, he thought, even after all the years they spent together they were still madly in love.

Gabriel shook his head smiling and began to work on the watch. He wanted to make sure he got it finished for Jade to pick it up. He put his glasses on, grabbed the tools he needed and the parts he was going to use.

Wednesday came quicker then he expected. Gabriel had finished the watch and it was ready for Jade to give it to her grandmother. It hadn't taken long for him to finish it. He didn't notice that the bell rang as the door opened, Jade walked in to see him lost in his thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked knocking him out of his thought. He shook his head and looked up at Jade.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anybody come in." He answered, embarrassed that he let himself get distracted from the work he should be doing. He picked up the gray box and handed it to Jade. She opened the box and her face light up at the sight of the properly working watch.

"It's amazing." She said in awe. She took it out and listened to it tick. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. She looked a little confused at first but then she nodded her head.

"There has to be someway I can repay you." She said. She thought for a moment. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" She asked. "There's a nice little diner down the street from here. It won't take long."

"You don't have to." Gabriel tried to convince her but she wasn't leaving with out doing something for him.

"I know I don't have to, but, I want to." Jade insisted. Gabriel finally agreed. He figured he could use a brake, it wouldn't take too long. He closed up the shop, grabbed his coat and followed her to the diner down the street. As they walked Gabriel snuck a glance at Jade. When she caught his eyes he quickly turned away, but, Jades eyes were always going back to Gabriel.


	2. Conversations

Chapter Two – Conversations.

Jade and Gabriel arrived at the coffee shop. It didn't have a lot of people in it, it had an older, 70's theme about it, it was very comfortable looking place. The two sat at a table in the back of the shop. Jade got two coffees and handed one to Gabriel he thanked her as she sat across from him.

"So Gabriel Gray." She said taking a sip of coffee. "How did you know you had enough patients to fix watches?" She asked. He laughed at the way she said it.

"Actually it's not hard anyone could do it, it's really nothing special." He answered. She took another sip of her coffee before she answered.

"I think it's special." She said. He stopped and looked at her. He always thought fixing watches was meaningless, but Jade seemed to be blown away by it. "Being able to see how something so small works and knowing you can fix it, even if the smallest thing is wrong. I wish I was smart enough to do something like that."

"If you put your mind to it you could figure it out." He said. He was surprised when she laughed, but it wasn't a rude laugh. "What, you could." He said with a smirk. Her laughed seemed to be contagious, but he didn't want to laugh at her.

"I don't have enough patients for that, I couldn't even have a cell phone. I got so annoyed with it I threw it out my apartment window and I live on the top floor." The two laughed. The man behind Jade seemed to be getting annoyed with them and Jade noticed. When he did a very loud and rude 'Shhh'

Jade quickly turned around, she asked the man what his problem was but he just ignored her like she wasn't there and kept reading his book. The place was quiet again and the man seemed to be happy. She turned back to Gabriel with a smirk. She told him she'd be right back.

She walked up to the counter and jumped over it going into the back. When she came back she sat down quietly and put her finger up indicating to wait a minute. Gabriel was curious, she must've set something up he thought.

A man who worked there walked out from behind the counter with a radio in his hands. He placed it on a table, turning it on loud playing rock music. The man got up gathering his stuff, leaving money on the table. He gave Jade a stern look before leaving.

"Sorry I know that was immature, but I hate people like that." She said. He nodded understanding, he hated dealing with people like that too. The way she got back at him was odd, but not in a bad way. She watched him knew that he wanted silence, so she took what bothered him the most, which was the noise and use it against him to make him leave.

"He deserved it." He answered with a laugh. "So where do you work?" He asked. She looked away as if she was embarrassed.

"I work at a bar, I'm a bartender." She said shyly. "Not exactly the most thrilling job in the world."

"Well neither is mine." He said trying to make her feel better.

"I would do anything to be able to fix watches, to put my mind to that kind of work." She looked at him then looked out the window and sighed at the cold wind blowing the leaves around. "What's your family like?" She asked.

"My mom lives, not to far away. She's really the only one I have, she's grate, but, she expects so much from me. Sometimes I wish she would just say that being a watchmaker was enough, that it's special enough for her. What about you?"

"My mom died and I had to live with my step father, he's not the nicest man, he died when our house caught on fire when I was eighteen. I've lived with my grandmother after that for three years. When I got a job I moved out. I put her through so much crap I wonder why she still loves me." She said with a laugh. Gabriel smiled. Jade pulled up her sleeve to check her watch. It was more suitable for her just a simple black watch. Gabriel also noticed burns on her arm.

"What happened?" He asked. He didn't think about it before he said it, he didn't want to sound noise but it was too late.

"I really don't know." She answered. She lifted up her sleeves to reveal it on her other arm too. "I woke up a couple days ago and when I took a shower it hurt. I looked at my arms and they were burnt. I probably drank too much the night before or something." She said. "It's getting late."

"I should be getting back." Gabriel said as the two stood up. Jade put the money on the table and they walked out. They walked back to the shop in silence, Gabriel was uncomfortable with in but Jade seemed to be okay with it, almost enjoying it. When they finally reached the shop before Gabriel walked into the building Jade stopped him.

"I don't know about your mother." She started. "But I think you're special." She said running her hand down his arm. He looked away blushing, she laughed at him reaction. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye." He said entering the store. He watched her walk away still baffled by what she had just said. They had just met a couple days ago and she already though he was special. It confused him, but he figured it was a good thing. At least someone thought he was special.

With in the next couple of weeks the two became fast friends. Jade stopped by the shop before her shift at the bar almost everyday. She would always make him laugh and have a good time while she was there. She had even got him to dance with her when she turned the radio on.

Gabriel taught her a little bit about fixing watches, even though she wasn't very good at it. He liked having her as company, it was better that being by himself. Jade was an amazing person and he had developed a crush on her. Jade always went out of her way to make him feel good.

He had wanted to ask her out but he didn't think that she felt the same way for him. She was wild, crazy, outgoing and spontaneous. She was the complete opposite of him. Gabriel knew that she wouldn't want someone like him.

But Jade did like him, she loved his collectiveness, how he could hold himself together. She loved that even though they knew each other better he still seemed to be shy, it was adorable. She envied him in more ways then one. He was a handsome man and she love to hear him laugh.

It was still cold being the winter months in New York. Jade walked down the street, in a speedy pace, to Gabriel's shop. She swung opened the door scaring Gabriel when she ran in. He looked up from his work confused to see Jade as most jumping up and down with happiness.

"Hey Jade, are you okay?" He asked.

"I have the whole day off, it's like the first time in five years!" She squeaked. Gabriel laughed as she continued to jump up and down. "Close the store and spend the day with me."

"I can't do that." He said putting his glasses back on and concentrating on the piece in front of him. "I have orders to get done." He said. Jade walked up behind him resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Look just one day, it won't make that much of a difference, plus it's almost two o'clock anyway. You can relax, get your mind away from this." When he didn't respond Jade took his glasses off his face and he quickly turned to her. "You're stressing your self out. I'll make you a deal, come with me and I'll give you a stress free day and tomorrow I'll help you with this."

"You're going to help me?" He said playfully. She nodded. He looked up to see her giving him sad puppy dog eyes. "You win." Jade jumped up and down again. Gabriel grabbed his coat and the two left.


	3. Evolution

Chapter Three – Evolution.

After having lunch they walked to the park, even though it was cold. Gabriel sat down on the bench wrapping his coat around him tight, keeping the cold air out. Jade was standing behind the benched leaning against it smoking a cigarette, watching the people in the park go by.

"Those things are gong to kill you, you know that right?" He said and she smirked.It wasn't the first time she had heard this.

"I know." She said flicking the bud into the road. "After my mom died started, it's better then drinking like my step father." He didn't say anything not really knowing what to say. Jade looked around. "I come here everyday and just watch." She said looking at Gabriel. "I see mostly the same people, it's kind of sad."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess its cause I've always used the park as an escape and if all these people are using it the same way, it's just sad. But, maybe I'm wrong, maybe they just really enjoy the park" Jade always had a different way of seeing things.

"I know you know a lot of people around here, so why would you want to spend you day off with me?" He asked. Jade walked around the benched and sat next to him.

"I do know a lot of people, but, none of them are like you." Gabriel was surprised by her answer. "Gabriel, you're a brilliant person. You doubt yourself when you really shouldn't. People would kill to be as humble and smart as you."

He didn't answer, not only because he really didn't know what to say but because he didn't know how she cold see through him and why she believed in him so much. He looked up in the cloudy sky.

"Name someone who would want to be like me." He said finally looking at her.

"Me." He cocked his head to the side, why would she want to be like him? "Don't look at me like that. I've been working at a bar since I was twenty one, this is the only thing I've ever accomplished. It's pathetic." Jade said rolling herself at herself. "We're completely different, total opposites, day and night, which is why I like you."

Gabriel turned red when she said that. She smiled at him, she loved making him turn red. Jades eyes looked up when she felt something cold hit her face, it was raining. She stood up, she loved the rain, it was like the world way of washing away problems, but, that's just her perspective on it.

"Come on." Gabriel gave her a strange look.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Don't ask questions, trust me." She said extending her hand to him. He gently grabbed her hand surprised by her warm touch. Jade started running, pulling Gabriel with her. She ran under the gazebo. The rain started to fall harder and everything was wet within minutes.

"It's looks amazing." Gabriel said watching the rain fall. He's never really took the time to actually watch it. Jade stood in front of him. She took his other hand and raised there hands between them straightening them so her hands were palm to palm with Gabriel's.

He pushed her bangs out of her face to be greeted with her icy innocent eyes, her hand on the side of his face, the warm touch tingling on his skin. Jade smiled, grabbing the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to her then kissed him.

When she pulled away, Gabriel was still in shock. He couldn't believe that she just kissed him. She still held one of his hands. Her eyes were searching him for a reaction for something, but, he seemed to be frozen.

"Why did you kiss me?" He was still looking at the floor.

"I'm falling in love with you." She answered still waiting for him to give her a reaction. She anxious waited for him to say something. She began to feel like maybe what she did was wrong. For the first time he looked at her since she kissed him.

"I already fell in love with you." She laughed in relief, throwing her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. She could feel him shivering from the cold. She looked at her watch, it was almost ten.

"Let's go somewhere warm." She said. He agreed. The roads were getting slippery and they we're soaked by the time the got to Gabriel's apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. She turned around and started walking down the street.

Gabriel leaned agents the door to his apartment. Did that really just happened? Does she really love him? Questions fluttered his mind. The next couple of days seemed to be going by rather fast, but Jade and Gabriel grew closer.

Gabriel walked around the shop, listening to the clocks. He couldn't wait to see Jade, he smiled at the though of her. He sat down at down at his work table and began to work on a piece he had been working on for himself. After a few hours of fiddling with it, he smiled happily as it actually started to work.

The bell rang as a man entered. The sound of ticking was the first thing that filled his ears. He was an older man.

"Can I help you?" Gabriel asked politely.

"I hope so Mr. Gray." The man said making his way over to where Gabriel was. Gabriel could hear his watch, he knew something was wrong with it.

"I can fix it." He said indicating his watch.

"My watch isn't broken."

"Actually it is." The man looked confused, but, took off his watch and handed it to Gabriel, he out it up to his ear listening to it carefully. "Your supine and coil are loose, your watch is running two seconds slow." He put on his glasses, took some tools out and began to fix it.

"How did you know?" He asked looking over his shoulder as he fixed he watch.

"Just a talent I have for the way things work, how they should go."

"That looks rather complicated." He said pointing to the piece he was working on earlier.

"That, the bodies' standard, but the parts, the insides, are German, 1917. I've been working on it for seven years." He finished up with the watch and handed it to the man with a smile.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh please, don't worry about it." The man looked at Gabriel. He felt a little uneasy when he looked up to see the man still there, he took off his glasses. "You didn't come here for the watch."

"I came here for you Gabriel." He stood up as the guy went on. "My names Chandra Suresh, I'm a geneticist. I have a theory about human evolution and I believe you are a part of it." Chandra handed him a book. "Read it, if you like to talk about it I've written my address in it."

Gabriel turned around to see the man leaving. How could he be part of any evolution? He skipped through a couple of the pages before actually reading it. He read it getting lost in it, people being able to do extraordinary thing, regeneration, teleportation, and so many more. He still couldn't see how he was part of it, being about to tell if something was broken or not isn't anything special.

The bell to the store rang, he looked up from the book to see Jade with two warm cups of coffee. She smiled as she set the coffee on the table and walked over to him. She examined the cover of the book and looked confused.

"Hey bookworm, whatca doing?" She asked sitting on the arm rest of the chair. Gabriel didn't answer her at first.

"Do you believe people are cable of flying?" He asked looking up from the book.

"People can't fly lovely." She said with a laugh. "What are you reading anyway?"

"A man named Chandra Suresh gave me this book, he a geneticist. He said that I'm part of this 'Evolution', that there's something special about me. Do you think I should go talk to him, he left his address in the book?"

"That's up to you. What kinds of things does this book say people can do?"

"It says people can get special abilities, like flying, healing, incredible things."

"Kind of like people in comic books?" Gabriel nodded. "So if someone could make fire with their hands, it would be part of this guy's theory?" She asked nervously.

"I would guess so." He answered standing up. "I think I will go see him, maybe there is something special about me." Jade turned around to face him she put her arms around his neck, he rested his hand on her hips.

"You know you'll always be special to me." Jade said giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Just don't get too caught up in it okay." He nodded at her and kissed her for head. "I have to go."

"You have to go to work early?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a double tonight. I'll call you later." Before she left she stopped at the door. "Go see the theory dude."

"But I'm nothing like anything in that book."

"You'll never know unless you go talk to him." Jade was right. "But, if he started getting weird, run like hell." She said jokingly. He laughed at her as she left. Gabriel was determined to show he was special. He grabbed his thing, closed the shop and headed over to the doctors house.


	4. Sweet Temptations

Chapter Four – Sweet Temptations.

Jade was happy to see the bar only have three people in it, it was still early but it was still nice to know she didn't have to rush to get to everybody. Gabriel had been working with the doctor for a few weeks now, she didn't get to see him a lot but they talked on the phone.

Over this time Jade had found something out about herself, when she asked Gabriel about the fire, it wasn't a random question. When she would get mad or annoyed she would cross her arms, which seemed to do a lot at work, but, when she did it some how she ended up burning her arms. She started to notice that even though it was cold out, she wasn't cold, not even the chills.

"Jade, can you go in the back and grad a new bottle of vodka, we're running a little low." Her boss Chuck said. She didn't argue she headed to the storage room. The bottle was in plain sight she grabbed one of the bottles. Before she left she looked around to make sure no one could see her.

She closed her hand into a fist, taking a deep breath she concentrated as hard as she could. She opened her fist to see flames in her hand, she quickly shook her hand and the flames went out, but she dropped the bottle, shattering on the floor.

"Jade are you okay?" Chuck said running in.

"Yeah, I just, um saw a mouse." She said a little shaky. Chuck was a big man, he always protected at the girls that worked at the bar, epically Jade, since she was the youngest.

"Well, clean this up and grab another bottle, but don't drop it this time." She gave him a fake smile as he left. She held her hands in front of her, looking at them in disbelief. What if that doctor was right, what if people can have abilities? But did that mean she apart of the evolution too? She had to talk to Gabriel.

Jade had left a message every hour for three hours on his answering machine, telling him to call her as soon as he got it, but her shift was almost over and he still didn't call her. She figured he was at the watch shop working on something and lost track of time. After work she would go stop by.

She watched the clock the minutes felt like hours and she began to think it would never hit ten. Tree minutes left, she served at least six people, and finally it was time for her to go. She sighed in relief, grabbing her coat and running out of the bar. She got into her car, which she only used to go to work and drove to Gabriel's shop, but, it was closed.

Jade slammed her hands on the steering wheel. She figured she would try his apartment. She reached the building with in minutes. Jumping out of her car she ran up the stairs. Finding his door she knocked on the door. When she didn't hear anything she knocked again, but nothing, he wasn't there.

She decided maybe she should keep this to herself, but she didn't stop trying to get a hold of Gabriel. Weeks were passing and no sigh of him. She worried about him, she wanted to ask that Suresh guy but she didn't know where he lived and she didn't know where to look to find him either.

She yawned as she rested with her arm on the bar and her head resting in her hand. She watched the people. She noticed a man, sitting with a pretty blond girl. He was flirting with her and making her laugh. There was something strange about him she could feel it, she continued to watch him.

The man stood up and took a few steps away, he looked around then he vanished. Jade was shocked. She had to be seeing thing, she looked around for him, but, this time she saw him sitting with a different girl, a brunet. Jade shook her head in disgust. He was such a pig.

Jade wiped down the bar, cleaning up the spilt beer. The man that had been with the girls walk up to the bar, Jade knew she had to serve him. She rolled her eyes as he winked at her.

"How can I help you?" He gave her a cocky smile.

"Yes I need a martini and a beer, sweetheart." She wanted to slap him for calling her sweetheart. He put some money on the counter and she noticed he was wearing a wedding band.

"You're married." She said he nodded.

"Yeah, she's sweet. But sometimes a guy needs a little fun, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said with a laugh. "What about you beautiful, we could have some fun."

"Drop dead." She said handing him the drinks. He blew her a kiss before he left and she snapped. How could a guy be such a dick? He has an ability and uses it to cheat on his wife. She was so mad her hands were burning. When she noticed it she quickly shook her hands.

A couple hours passed and she saw the man kiss one of the girl goodbye and she left, then he kissed the other girl but this time he went out the back door. It was like she wasn't in control of herself anymore. Her hand reached out and grabbed the knife that was on the counter and went out the back door.

The man was walking down the ally. She watched him for a few minutes. She started walking towards him, the knife behind her back, dragging her heels. He turned around when he heard it. A smile spread across his face as he walked towards her.

"Couldn't resist me could you?" He was face to face with her. Jade knew she was in control now and she knew what she wanted to do. He leaned down to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips.

"You're not playing right." She said. He raised his eyebrows playfully. "Close your eyes." He did as she told him to. Jade smiled as she ran the knife across his throat quickly. She figured out if she took his blood, she could take his ability.

With in the next month she worked hard to control her abilities. She was able to limit the flames she had in her hand and throw it where ever she wanted. The mans power was harder to control, but, she figured it out, all she had to do was think of a place and she could be there. It had been so easy to get the power, she felt so strong and she liked it.

Working at the bar she found another person, this time a girl. She felt that same strange feeling like the guy, but she seemed to be innocent, until she noticed what she was doing. The girl moved her hand slightly and a mans wallet came to her. She took the money out of it then put it back. She did this to two other men.

She was a thief, she wasn't playing right either. She smiled, as the girl walked to the bathroom. Jade knew she couldn't do anything to her in the bathroom at the bar, that would be to obvious. She had to get her out of there which wouldn't be too hard.

Jade leaned against the wall, twirling the knife in her hands. When the girl came out of the stall she looked at Jade, a little scared. Jade liked the power she had over her. The girl was still, she didn't know what to do.

"You're not playing right." Jade said. The girl still in the same place didn't move. Jade put her hand on her shoulder and took her some place quieter so she could do what she had to do. It didn't take her long and she arrived back at work to finish her shift. She continued to try and call Gabriel, she wasn't ready to give up, but she knew she would have to soon.

The bar was on a slow day again, Jade loved it. She didn't have to pay much attention to the people. She sat on a stool leaning against the wall. She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared on the tip of her finger. She smiled as she ran her thumb over putting out the flame.

"Jade, a new customer just came in go take his order." Chuck said knocking her out of her thought. The man sat at the bar, he wasn't an old man, maybe in his forty's, he had a news paper in his hands.

"What can I get for you?" Jade asked. The man lowered the paper out of his face. He looked up at her through horn-rimmed glasses and smiled at her.

"That would depend, are you Jayden Everwood?" He asked. She looked at him confused. How did he know her name? She nodded. "Well, I don't want a drink, I'm here for you. My name's Mr. Bennet." He said putting a business card on the counter. "There's an address on the back of the card, meet me there tomorrow." He said getting up to leave.

Jade picked up the card and examined it. She almost laughed when she read it. This guy couldn't be serious.

"Primatech?" She called out to him. He turned around and nodded. "That's a paper factory, you're kidding right?" She said trying not to laugh.

"I'm very serious Ms. Everwood. It's up to you if you come or not, if you chose not to you will hear from us again." She gave him a sailor's solute, mockingly as he left. She ripped the card in half and threw it in the garbage. There's no way she was going.


	5. Walking on Broken Glass

Chapter Five – Walking on Broken Glass.

Two months had passed since Gabriel and Jade last talked Jade gave up on trying to get a hold of Gabriel, but, what she didn't know was that Gabriel wasn't the same sweet man she knew.

Two months earlier.

Gabriel worked with Dr. Suresh, he did test, but, he started to believe that maybe he was wrong about Gabriel. He was mad and stormed out of the apartment, but stopped outside and looked at the paper in his hand. The yellow sticky note that was on one of the folder, he read it carefully, Brian Davis. It had a number. He called and asked for the guy to meet him at the shop.

The man arrived a short time later, he seemed a little nervous and scared. He introduced himself to Brain as Gabriel Sylar, Sylar was the brand of watch he was working on. Brian showed Gabriel his ability. He looked at the cup on the table and it moved.

"That's incredible." Gabriel said amazed with what he just saw. He moved it across the table without even touching it.

"Can you make it go away?" Brian asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Gabriel asked. He didn't understand why he would want to get rid of something like this, it made him special, it made him unique and he just wanted to get rid of it.

"I don't know what it is." He said in a shaky voice. "Or who I might hurt, I don't want it." Gabriel was bewildered by this, but then he saw it. Looking at the man something didn't seem right, or wasn't working correctly.

"You're broken."

"What?"

"Suresh was right." Gabriel said handing Brian the book on evolution Suresh had given him. "It so clear now." He said walking around Brian and leaning on the desk. "How it all works, the pieces fitting together, it's in the brain."

"So you can help?" Brian asked, looking through the book. Gabriel looked around the desk, on it was a crystal paper weigh.

"Don't worry Brian." He said reaching from the paper weight, picking it up in his hand. "I can fix it, it's an evolutionary imperative." He said swinging the rock at the back of his head. The clocks began to tick in his mind. He put his glasses on and began t get to work.

Suresh was right, it is in the brain and now he knew it where it was and how to get it and make it his own. He knew now he had something to show Suresh and he did. Not being able to fully control it yet, he concentrated on the glass, moving it slowly at first, but then it went flying against the wall shattering.

"Sorry about the glass." Gabriel was stunned by what he just did, he had know idea of what he was really capable of, what his real potential would be. Suresh was just as overwhelmed, he couldn't believe he actually found someone, he had been waiting so long for this moment.

"It's just glass." He finally managed to say. Gabriel stood up, walking into the middle of the room.

"About the other day, I should've behaved myself, it was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"You were angry." Suresh interrupted, turning around to see Gabriel. "A man can say and do the most horrible this when he's angry."

"Well, I'm different now." He said more confident. "I feel like I've been given a chance to start over. A new life, new identity, a new perpuse." Suresh stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"I came half way around the world looking for proof and I threw them out the door." He looked away for a second. "No one returns my phone calls anymore, they all think I'm insane."

"I don't." He said putting his hand o his shoulder. "These people," He started, pointing at the map on the wall and walking over to it. "Are out there waiting to be told they are important, waiting to unlock their true potential, I know." He turned around to look at Suresh. "We'll find they together, we're the future."

Two months passed and Gabriel found it hard to control the 'hunger'. He felt so powerful, but he wanted more. There were so many people and they were so undeserving, not worthy of the gifts they were given.

He wasn't Gabriel anymore, he was changing, but not just the way he looked. Instead of combing his hair nicely he just left it alone, leaving it down and a bit shabby. The way he dressed changed too. His clothes were dark, black shirt and pants.

He wasn't the shy, meek watchmaker Gabriel Gray. His new identity was Sylar, he was confident and strong. Suresh couldn't handle him anymore, he had changed so much. Suresh knew this was going too far, but Sylar wasn't going to let him get away easy.

Jade had also changed, her appearance didn't change, but she had the same hunger. She saw things as a game, the man cheated the girl stole, both counts cost them their lives. She liked knowing she was in control, she liked the feel of power running through her.

Jade climbed the stairs to her apartment after a long day of work. It was almost two in the morning, she hated working double shifts, she couldn't wait to get into her apartment and crawl into her soft bed and fall asleep. She reached the top floor and started walking down the hall. She stopped when she saw a man standing by her door.

She recognized the men, his horned-rimmed glasses gave him away, he was the same man sat the bar. It was Mr. Bennet. She walked over to him angry that he would come to her house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade said.

"I told you, you'd hear from us again if you didn't show up." Bennet said. She rolled her eyes and took out her keys and unlocked the door. She opened it, but Bennet pushed it closed, stepping in front of her blocking her way.

"Get out of my way." She said threatenly, but he smiled.

"We are aware of what you can do and what you have done." He said. "Now you can come with us the easy way or the hard way."

"I get to choose." She said playfully. She put her finger on her mouth making it look like she was thinking, teasing him. "I choose… the hard way." She moved her finger away from her mouth pushing him into the wall, not hard so he started to get up.

She started to walk away, he called out to her as she turned to go down the stairs. She smiled at him and waved goodbye as she took off down the stairs. Carefully running down the stairs she reached the door. When she opened it something hit her hard in the side of the head knocking her out.

Bennet soon appeared in the door way. His back was sore from hitting the wall but nothing serious. He looked at the black man picking up Jades motionless body. He was the Haitian, he worked with Bennet. Bennet noticed Jade had a deep cut on the side of her face.

"They always take the hard way." He said shaking his head. "Lets get her to the factory." Bennet said, the Haitian nodded putting her on the back seat of the truck. Then he climbed into the drivers seat and headed to the building.


	6. Get Out A Live

Chapter Six – Get Out Alive.

Sylar sat waiting and watching in a little diner, the Burnt Toast diner in Midland Texas. He watched two Japanese men talk, but he wasn't there for them. His face was hidden under a hat, He opened his hand and the coffee cup slid into it.

He watched the waitress and studied her closely, she was the one he wanted. He watched her talk to the Japanese men. He over heard her say she could remember stuff quickly. He smiled, that would be extremely useful.

He saw her go into the back room to open a can. It was a quiet place and nobody was in there. He smiled, this was the perfect opportunity. He got up and made his way over to the room unnoticed.

The girl was turning the leaver on the can opener, she seemed to be struggling with it. Sylar raised his finger as he began to cut open her head. She froze as the blood ran down her face, soon her ability would be his, he thought smiling.

When he was finished, he left unnoticed again. This new ability was the most useful, he would be able to remember important things easer and be able to understand and control these abilities quicker.

Jade started to wake up, she had a pounding headache. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, everything was so blurry. When her sight was clear she saw Bennet and another girl standing next to him. They were just staring at her. She put her hand up the push them away but nothing happened.

"Your powers don't work in here." Bennet said walking towards the glass. "I want you to meet someone." He indicated for the girl to come over. "This is Eden." Eden smiled at Jade but she rolled her eyes.

"I was like you." She said. Jade sat up pushing her hair out of her face. She looked up and watched Eden. "I killed people like you did, but Mr. Bennet saved me. He put me on the right track. He can do the same for you we can work together and help Mr. Bennet."

Jade cocked her head to the side, she didn't say anything. Eden was like her, she had an ability. She wanted to laugh at them, they should feel stupid. Why would she want to give up this? She was having too much fun.

"I don't want to be like you." She said standing up. She walked over in front of the glass and looked at both of them. "And I don't want to work with you either. I like what I do, it's fin."

"That's the wrong choice Ms. Everwood." Bennet said opening the door as another man walked in. "This is Dr. O' Riley, he's going to run a couple test on you, be nice." He said leaving with Eden closely behind. The doctor unrolled a cloth that held needles and bottles he pulled out of a bag. He opened the door and walked in.

"Do I get to pick the easy way or the hard way again?" She asked sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm hoping you're going to do it the easy way." He said kind of nervous and he should be. She like that he was afraid of her. "I need your arm so I can take some blood." He said holding a needle. She smiled bringing her arm back and punching him in the nose, he fell to the ground.

"Okay, I'm ready to do this the easy way now." She said sitting crossed legged on the bed. The doctor got up slowly, his nose was bleeding, he was sure she broke it. She put her arm out for him to take the blood. He approached her with caution.

He took her blood and put it in the bag. He then began to give her a check up like a real doctor would do, he checked her reflexes, listened to her hart and breathing. He started to pack up his things, but, before he left, he filled a needle with some clear liquid.

"What is that?" She asked pulling her arm away from him.

"It's something to help with your headache." He said. She still had the pounding headache so she let her arm out to him, she felt a slight pressure then he pulled it out. "It might make you sleepy." He said. She rubbed her arm where he gave her the shot. He closed the door to her cell, grabbed his stuff and left.

Bennet arrived at Primatech the next morning. He walked into the back, he was going to check on Jade. He had a file on her, he had been following her. She was a strong girl, but he still wondered how she was able to obtain these abilities from the others, how she could control it so well and what she did with the blood.

He opened the door, turning the lights on and walked in. Jade was sitting on the ground, her knees to her chest, her head resting on them and her hair covering her face, but something wasn't right. She was shaking, not a lot, but enough to notice. He called her name but she didn't respond or make any motion to move.

He opened the door to her cell and walked in, she still didn't look up at him. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. She was pale, he thought maybe she was sick.

Jade felt tired and weak, she wasn't use to this feeling. She hid her arms, they hurt so bad, they were burnt. It reminded her of when she first had her ability, when she couldn't control it, but this was worse. Where the doctor gave her the shot was what hurt the most. The shot wasn't for her headache. Whatever he gave her turned her ability against her.

She could hear Bennet call her name. She just wanted to be left alone, but he opened the door and was now in front of her. Jade could feel his eyes examining her. She refused to admit defeat to him, there was no way she would give in to these people.

"What do you want?" She asked. He was silent, just watching her. She quickly turned to face to him, annoyed with his presence.

"Are you okay?" He asked almost sympathetically. She chuckled leaning her head back on the wall. She ran her finger through her hair pushing it out of her face, that's when Bennet saw the burns. There was no way she could do it to herself, her powers don't work here. "Who did this to you?"

"Your little doctor." She said angrily. She shook her head looking at her arms. "Don't act like you have nothing to do with this." She said. "Why would you do this to someone? I may not be an angel, but, this..." Jade held back tear of pain, she didn't want to cry in front of him either, that would make her weak.

Bennet couldn't do anything he just watched her. He had no idea what the doctor did to her, or why he wasn't informed about this. He left not saying a word, since he didn't know what to tell her. Jade didn't deserve that, she was no angel like she said, but she was still human, she could change.

He grabbed her file and looked for the paper the doctor put in it. He read it and saw that he had given her and experimental drug they had though would reduce or take away her ability. He found the doctor walking down the hallway.

"Who authorized this?" He asked. The doctor looked at him a little confused.

"Thompson, he figured we needed to test it on someone. She was one of the worst ones we've had to deal with. If it worked we wouldn't had to bead with he anymore." Bennet shook his head at the mans ignorance.

"It didn't work, all it did was badly burn her arms. We weren't suppose to hurt her, how are we going to get her to help us? She's never going to trust us now." The doctor looked away embarrassed.

"I didn't know." He said. "We should be able to reverse it, it's going to take a while to make it though…"

"I don't care, go start it now!" He ordered. The doctor nodded and turned around. There was nothing more he could do today, hopefully the antidote would be done by the end of the week and she would work with him.

Sylar was planning in his head his next ability and how he would obtain it. Recently, he heard about a girl, or a cheerleader, running into a burning building and saving a man, but not have a scratch on her. It was remarkable, he knew she was 'special'.

That would be the only way to explain it and with her ability he would be indestructible. He smiled at the thought of this. He also heard about the homecoming and that she would be there, that would be his opportunity, just one day to wait.

Jade sat in the same spot, she didn't get any sleep that night. She kept thinking that Bennet or the doctor would come it and try to give her something else while she was sleeping, so to be sure she had to keep herself awake.

The lights went on and Jades eyes quickly looked at the door. She was relieved to see Eden standing there. She didn't trust Eden but she knew she couldn't hurt her. Eden walked in it the cell with bandages and gauze on a metal tray to wrap her arms.

She didn't fight with her. Eden was gentle, making sure not to hurt her, but Jade didn't show any emotion, she wouldn't even look at Eden. She finished wrapping her arms taping the gauze down so it would stay.

"There, that should make you feel better." She said. Jade noticed that Eden left the door to the cell opened, all she had to do was get out there then she could use her abilities. "Their making an antidote for you now, this wasn't suppose to happen, we didn't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that don't you think?" She said sarcastically. She watched Eden put the tray on the side of her, she could easily reach it.

"He's not bad, he's just trying to help." Eden said defending Bennet.

"He kidnaps people, I know I'm not the only one he's brought here." She kept her eyes focused on the door and the tray. Eden got up and turned her back to Jade. Jade quickly reached for the tray, it was heavy she knew it would work, she swung it hitting Eden.

Eden fell to the ground and Jade ran out of the room closing the door locking Eden in it. She walked in front of the glass so Eden could see her. She was getting up slowly Jade watched waiting for her to get closer to the glass.

"When he comes to save you again," Jade said almost mockingly. "Tell him I'm not done with him, he's not getting away that easy." Eden watched the flames surround her and she was gone.

Eden banged on the glass as hard as she could and yelled for help. Soon Bennet came and got her out of there. Eden told him everything that happened and what she said. He asked if she was hurt she said no.

"I need you to do something for me, we have to try to catch the man who is going to try to kill my daughter tonight at homecoming."


	7. Captured

**AN: Chapter seven and eight have a lot of Sylar from what hapened in the show I know it's probably boaring but hang in there, it will get better promise! thank you enjoy.**

Chapter Seven – Captured.

Sylar climbed the hill slowly, his body hurt from falling off the room of Odessa High School. He had failed to get the cheerleaders ability. She was being protected by another man, who wouldn't let him get her.

When he reached the top of the hill he stopped when he saw a girl standing. She wouldn't be hard to get her out off her way. He raised his hand ready to push her out of the way.

"You don't want to hurt me." She said. He slowly put his hand back to his side. He was confused, why did he do that? Why was he listening to her? "You can tell me all about yourself but fist sleep, you need to sleep."

He felt tired as she talked, he started to loose his balance. He wanted to fight off the feeling, but, his body was doing a she commanded. He felt someone put his hand over his eyes and he finally just let his body fell a sleep.

Jade arrived at her apartment. She changed out of those white clothes from when she was in the cell. She saw that the light on her answering machine was blinking, there were six messages, looking at the messages there were three from work one from her grandmother and two were unknown.

She called Chuck and told him she had a family emergency and he understood. She wasn't going to give up her job, she needed it, not for the money but to find more people. She decided she would lay low for awhile, when she found someone she knew hiding it wouldn't be hard.

She needed to get her strength up, she opened the curtain and let the warm sun light hit her. It made her feel better. A couple days passed and she found out that if she used any fire it still worked but it also would leave burns on her arms.

If she didn't have the sun, she couldn't use her abilities, it was limited, but it was also killing her. She was constantly changing the Band-Aids on her arm, and was constantly in pain. She remembered Eden say they were making an antidote, she would wait until the time was right then go get it.

Sylar woke up in a white room by a man, his man's Mr. Bennet. He explained to him how he got there, Sylar soon found out that this was the cheerleader's father. He used this to make the man angry, teasing him with it, but the man knew how to get under Sylars skin too, calling him Gabriel.

That wasn't him anymore, Gabriel was weak Sylar's strong and powerful. He made it clear to Bennet, but he seemed to be amused by it. Bennet left leaving Sylar in the dark room, he wasn't bothered by this it left him more time to think.

He sat on the bed, back facing the glass so he didn't have to see anyone. He could hear the door open then the lights go on. He knew it was Bennet and he never left right away, he would always watch.

"You see yourself as some sort of humanitarian don't you?" Sylar asked. "A do gooder, a hero, kidnapping men and women who are different, does that make you feel powerful?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "We're quite a like, you know?" Bennet looked on curious. "You collect special people and so do I."

"Were going to take you apart Gabriel, like one of your little watches, sorry, timepieces." He said mockingly. We're going to find out exactly what makes you… tick!" Bennet smiled as he walked out of the room.

Bennet checked on Sylar everyday, usually he wouldn't say anything. Eden hated him for killing Dr. Suresh, she was his neighbor and worked with him. She admired the men for what he did and what a smart individual he was. When he was murdered by Sylar she was devastated.

Eden had told Bennet that she could get him to kill himself with her ability to get people to fallow her demand, but they wanted Sylar alive. Eden was angry with Bennet but, he didn't have time to deal with this, he was a very busy man.

He hadn't seen Eden in a while, but he figured that she was just man that she couldn't do what she wanted. He opened the door to the cell to be horrified with the sight in front of him. The glass was broken and there was blood everywhere. Eden was dead.

Bennet wasn't going to just let this man walk, he tried to kill his daughter and killed Eden. Unfortunately, he couldn't kill him, if it was up to him Sylar would be dead. All he had to do was keep him a live, even if it meant just barely, which is what he intended to do.

He kept Sylar heavily drugged, leaving him semi-conscious, unable to think, move or do anything else. The man was dieing slowly, strapped down to a table the doctor kept a monitor on him keeping a close eye on him.

Jade dyed her hair black to give her more of a disguise, she also would wear it up in a bun to make it look shorter and her long bangs fell in her face. She took the back allies to work to be more unnoticeable. Everyday the pain in her arms grew, but there was nothing she could do.

Even though, it seemed to be working out very well, she had required more abilities. She meant a girl who could block abilities of people who are weaker then her, but, one she didn't understand. He was an older man and she felt that he was like her, but, he never showed it. Her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted it. She could feel it in his blood, but if she didn't know what it was how would she use it.

She just forgot about it, it must not be important, she thought. She continued to do her job. She was washing some of the dirty beer mugs since they were running low, so many were broken because people got so dunk they couldn't hold on to the. She scrubbed the glasses carefully.

The cut on her head was almost gone. When Chuck asked her how she got it she just told him she got into a fight. She almost dropped one of the glasses when she felt a sharp pain run through her head. She dried her hand and sat down. Her head was pounding, she closed her eye and images started to flash painfully in her head.

She tried to open her eyes but she could. The images were like a painting, a comic book girl with blonde hair wearing a cheerleading outfit. The words '9th Wonders' was boldly one the front and of a man with long brown hair and white eyes. She finally shook her head and opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah." She said relieved that the pain was gone. Jade looked up to see him still watching her. "I'm fine, it was just a headache." She lied.

"Just take it easy okay?" She shook her head as he left. Was that the mans ability, to see pictures? I was useless after all being able to see pictures what would she need this for? She told Chuck she didn't feel well and was going home. He didn't argue and waved goodbye.

She waked down the street before she turned into an ally she noticed a stand, there was a magazine that had 9th wonders on it. She moved her finger and the magazine was in her hand. She looked through it, but what made her freeze was when she saw someone that looked like her, but when her hair was blonde. It showed when she met Bennet at the bar.

She looked through the rest on the book, she saw Bennet in it was the cheerleader. When she reached the back of the book there was an address and a name, Issack Mendez he was the author and the picture was the man she saw. How did he pain her? She wanted answers, she was heading to Manhattan to give this Mendez a visit.

She found his studio easily. She entered, but it seemed to be empty except for all the paintings. The first one she noticed was of a man who was falling off a building. She gazed to the other one, it was a bit more devastating. It looked like New York, but it was like something blew up destroying it, she noticed the ground was of an explosion. She reached out and ran her finger on the dried paint.

"Can I help you?" Someone called out. She turned around to see a man with long hair covered in paint.

"Yeah you're Issack right?" He nodded, she walking over to him and throwing the comic book at his feet. "How the hell did you paint this?" She asked. He picked up the book and looked at it. At first he didn't say anything. He glanced from the book to her.

"This is you." She nodded. "How did you find me?"

"It's not hard when you put your address in the back of the book. How did you paint me?" She asked again, he didn't answer her. She could feel he had a power then she realized that was it. "You're paintings?" She said. "Are they of the future?" He looked at her in awe, how could she know?

She turned around and went back to the one of New York. How could this be the future? She ran her fingers the again this time it flashed in her head painfully. She fell to her knees as the images showed a man glowing red and exploding, destroying all of New York. When it finally stopped Issack was beside her.

"Are you okay?" She pushed him away. Jade looked at the paintings.

"Stop painting me." She said getting up and running out the door. She didn't want to believe what she saw. A man blowing up New York, was that even possible? She thought. With what she was capable of anything's possible.


	8. Sylar's Trip

Chapter Eight – Sylar's Trip.

Bennet was on his way to Primatech, he had gotten a call that Sylar was dead. It was unexpected, but there was nothing he could do about it now. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about him going after his daughter Clair.

He stood out side the glass just watching for a moment. He walked into the cell. It wasn't fair, he thought, he got to die peacefully. He reached for the sheet, wanting to get one last look at the monster.

His face was filled with shock, it wasn't Sylar under the sheet it was the doctor. His face was all bloody and he was strapped down to the table. If Sylar wasn't under the sheet then where was he? He felt like someone was behind him, when he turned around her was face to face with Sylar.

Sylar smiled at the man for being so foolish, did he really think it would be that easy to kill him? He lifted his hand up throwing Bennet against the wall hard.

"That was for the hair cut." He said throwing the white piece on the floor. While Bennet struggled to get up, Sylar took his wallet and searched through it. He walked out of the cell closing the door behind him locking Bennet in. He threw card after card on the floor looking for the one he wanted.

Finally he smiled holding the card he wanted. The one that could help him find the girl who got away. He held the card by two fingers against the glass revealing Bennet's license. He taunted him by moving it around in a circle.

"You shouldn't have built such a good cage." Sylar said mockingly. He walked over to the door, closing his fist the lights turned off and the door opened. Bennet screamed no, but it wasn't like it was going to help.

He grabbed one of the uniforms for Primatech and changed. It wasn't hard getting into the Bennet's house, it seemed to be empty. He found Clair's room and decided he would wait there.

A small dog ran into the room. He picked up the dog putting him on hid lap petting him. It was ashamed that she wasn't here, waiting wasn't what he wanted to do. He listened and heard the door close and a women called for 'Mr. Muggels'. He found out that it was Bennet's wife.

He met her down stairs holding her little dog. With his best southern accent he told her that he worked with Mr. Bennet, and was told to stop by for something. He said that he found the little dog wandering out side and brought him in for her.

She found him sweet, of course she had know idea who he was. She offered him a drink as they waited for Mr. Bennet to come home. He picked up a picture of Clair, and the two started to talk about her. Sylar knew by the way he was talking he was making her uncomfortable.

She picked put the phone to call her husband but Sylar flung it against the wall. She looked frightened and confused. She tried to run away, as she ran down the hall towards the door but Sylar moved his finger tossing her into the chins case. He got up and walked towards her.

Before he could do anything the door flew opened and he was shot at throwing him into the fridge. He quickly got up and ran out the back door. He didn't expect Bennet to get out that quickly. He went back to Suresh's apartment and saw that he had a message on his answering machine.

He noticed that the apartment didn't look the same as when Chandra had it. It should've been filled with dust, but , instead it was like someone was living there. He listened to the message, it was from a man named Zane Taylor, asking Suresh for his help. He smiled this was going to be easy.

Jade sat on her bed surrounded by comic books from Issack. They weren't hard to find. She read them carefully. There were so many people in it, but, the one that stood out the most was Sylar. He was like her, not only did he have abilities but he killed people for abilities. It was odd.

She as glad that she wasn't the only one, but it bugged her that normal people were reading this totally unaware that this wasn't just a story it was what was really going on, they were just too ignorant and naive to realize it. She started to think they deserved it, going through life blindly this would teach them to open their eyes. The only bad part was it would probably kill her too.

Zane's body was in the kitchen as Sylar tried out this new ability. He changed his clothes into an old Romans T-shirt and a pair of jeans, to look more like Zane. Zane's ability was different, being able to turn solid thing in to liquid. He heard a knock on the door, he quickly tried out his ability on a metal spatula on the stove, with in seconds it was liquid.

When he opened the door he saw an Indian man, he reminded him of Suresh. He introduced him self as Mohinder Suresh. Sylar realized that this must be his son, picking up where he left off. Sylar pretended to be Zane showing Mohinder his ability and soon traveling with him.

Sylar thought this was grate, he was leading him right to them, like Dale. She was a mechanic who listened to very loud rap music that she couldn't stand, her ability was her hearing. She could hear rain coming from miles away. After Mohinder and 'Zane' went back to the motel Sylar snuck out, which wasn't hard.

Sylar watched Dale in the shadows. She pulled her self up and started to look around, she seemed to be scared of something, he smiled thinking what he was going to o to her. She looked around and saw. She pulled her headphones out of her ears.

"Funny, I didn't hear any foot steps." She said.

"That's because there weren't any." He saw with a menacing smile.

"That sound, in your heart, what is it?" She asked, the slightest change she could hear. He smiled knowing this was going to be very rewarding.

"Murder." He said answering her question. He strung her up n the car lift, making it easy for him. It was heading into early morning, he finished up with Dale and headed back to the motel. He knew Mohinder would wake up soon and he would find the surprised he left for him.

Sylar didn't realize how sensitive this ability was, every little sound made his head ach. There was no way he could get to sleep. Mohinder knocked on the door and the two were on the road again. As they got closer to Dales he could already hear the rap music still playing on her I-pod making his head throb in pain.

Mohinder asked him if he was okay, but he just shrugged and said he was fine. When the car stopped it seemed to be the worst. Mohinder got out of the car and walked up to Dales work shop. Mohinder ran back, sick from the sight he had just seen. Sylar pretended to care, looking back at the work he did, he proudly smiled.

The two got back into the car and headed to Mohinders apartment. That sight had was disturbing and he knew it was Sylar. When they were at the apartment Mohinder went right to work. Sylar told him he should relax in his best Zane attitude he could come up with. He even trued to call someone but know body was there. Mohinder rewarded him with a cup of tea, but it wasn't just tea.

When Sylar came too, he was tied to a chair and couldn't feel his hands. Mohinder had drugged him, making him useless. He found out that he was Sylar, he took a sample of Sylars spinal fluid helping him to come up with the list.

Mohinder couldn't believe it, this was the list his father had come up with. All these people had an ability, it seemed to go on forever. With this he might even be able to make an antidote.

"Found it! That's it, these four genes they answer everything." He said looking at the computer screen. "I can make a new list and I can find them, save them."

"And what about me?" Sylar asked. "Don't I deserve to be saved? Aren't I just a victim too, I didn't ask for this."

"And what would you have me do?"

"Help find a way to give me salvation give me that damn list so can sink my teeth into it!" He said angrily. "I'm a natural progression of the species, evolution is a part of nature and natural kills simple, right?"

"What you've done is not evolution, it's murder. What I am doing is revenge, now I can fulfill my duty as a son." He said raising a gun to Sylars head and pulling the trigger. Mohinder stood in shock when he saw the bullet inches in front of Sylars head, then it fell to the ground,

"I wasn't begging for my life." Sylar said. "I was offering you yours." The tape came off of the chair and Sylar stood up in front of Mohinder. Mohinder watched frightfully as the man came closer to him.

Jade sat in the park, just watching people like she use to do. The same people were there, it still seemed so sad. She rubbed her sore arms. She thought about Gabriel, when they were under the gazebo n the rain. She did miss him, he was the one she talked to and after he met Chandra Suresh he disappeared. She hated him for that, he took Gabriel away.

She wanted so badly to find the Dr. Suresh and ask him where he was but she never knew where to start. Every once in a while she still called Gabriel's but there was never an answer. She didn't want to completely give up.

Sylar woke up on the floor, he looked around remembering what happened. Peter Petrelli, was there he threw him across the room. He remembered the glass and killing Peter then Mohinder

rammed on of the maps into him. He looked around.

"The list." He said seeing the computer Mohinder had smashed on the floor. "No!" He said picking up a piece of broken wood on the ground and hitting the computer smashing it even more. He got up and left. He was angry, he wanted that list and sooner or later he would get it.

Jade went back to the paper factory a couple weeks later. She figured it was enough time, she would find Bennet get the antidote and have a little fun. She could hear someone walking so she hide by a wall. She saw the doctor pass. She put her hand up and the man stopped. She turned around she he was facing her. The man tried to yell but nothing came from his mouth.

"That's not going to help you." She said playfully. "Tell me where Bennet is and the antidote then I'll let you go." She said simply. The man shook his head.

"He doesn't work here any more." He said. "I don't know where he is but he took the antidote with him." The doctor said. Jade covered her face with her hands and turned away. "Are you going to let me go?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah." She said and she did. He moved his hand and sighed in relief. She fixed his collar and tightened his tie for him. The smile on her face quickly faded, moving her finger her was shoved against the wall. "Thanks for nothing." She said to the man on the floor then left.

She arrived back at her apartment. She walked into her kitchen. She took the glass that was on the table and threw it at the wall. How the hell was she suppose to life with this? Her ability was burning her constantly and she didn't know how much longer she could deal with it.


	9. Unfriendly Meetings

Chapter Nine – Unfriendly Meetings

Mohinder Suresh kept working on what his father started after everything that went on a couple weeks ago with Sylar he wanted to try to locate innocent people before they met the fate of Sylar, they could also help save the world. He found name after and was able to find some address, he decided to go find some of them. The closest to his location was a girl named Jayden Everwood.

He didn't want to be noticed to much, not sure how was watching so he took the back ways. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. He was walking down a vacant ally when he tripped, practically on thin air.

"Peter?" He called out.

"Sorry." Peter Petrelli answered, appearing and helping Mohinder up. Peter was one of the people with special abilities, he would absorb others. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I've located another person, I was just going to talk to them. Care to join me?"

"Sure." He said walking him. "Do you know what ability they have?"

"I'm afraid not." Mohinder said a little disappointed. "I haven't found a way to successfully know what their ability is." Peter nodded and followed Mohinder to an apartment building. He was accualy excited, finding people like him was always something he looked forward to.

When they reached the building Peter looked up seeing it to be a small building, not like others on New York having twenty or thirty floor. "What floor do they live on?" Peter asked as they entered the building.

"She lives on the top floor, E-8." Mohinder said looking at the name chart and finding Everwood. "But maybe you should wait outside her apartment, like I said before, we don't know what ability she may have."

"I understand." Peter said nodding. "I'll wait outside the apartment door." Mohinder was right, not knowing what her power could be. They climbed five flights of stairs and finally found the door at the end of the hallway. Peter leaned against the wall he hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long. Mohinder knocked on the door. When the door was opened, he was met by a warm bright light.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice asked. After Mohinders eyes readjusted to the light he answered.

"Yes are you Jayden?" He asked know that this was gong to sound compeatly insaine and he knew this might not go well. But he tried to stay as positive as he could.

"Depends, who are you?" She said leaning against the door frame.

"My name's Mohiner Suresh. I was wondering if I could come in and talk to Jayden?" The girls electric blue eyes, out lined in think black eyeliner looked at Mohinder a bit confused for a couple seconds. Pushing her long light brown strait hair out of her face, she leaned forward and saw Peter.

"Would your body guard like to come in too?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not a body guard." He stated looking over at her. She was very pretty, he thought. He was kind of imbarrassed that he would be standing out there. "I'll just wait out here." The girl nodded at him.

"Come on in Mr. Suresh." He thanked her and walked in with her. The first thing he noticed was all the widows and the skylight and how bright and warm it was in her apartment. Mohinder followed her into her living room and sat down on the couch. "So you want to talk to Jayden start talking to her?" She sad crossing her legs and leaning back.

"You're name is on a list." Mohinder started. "This list has people with special abilities on it." She didn't answer right away, almost like she was searching for what to say.

"What makes you think there's anything special about me?" She finally asked. She seemed to be nervous, Mohinder could tell she was hiding something

"My father put her name on this list for a reason." He answered.

"Well, maybe he was wrong." She said rearranging herself in her seat.

"I don't think so, my father was very precise on his work I don't believe he would make a mistake." He said confidently.

"Okay, say that I does have an ability, why are you here?" Mohinder knew he was going to sound crazy.

"To tell you, you are meant to save the world and to warn you."

"Warn her about what?" She asked now playing on his words. She seemed to change, almost finding this exciting.

"About a man named Sylar." She cocked her head and looked out the window then back to him.

"I've heard of him on the news, I think."

"Yes, maybe with your help, together we can stop him."

"Stop him from what?" She always seemed to have a question Mohinder thought. She seemed to be caurious, not what he expected.

"Sylar is a madman and a murderer, he kills people for their abilities. He wants to blow up this whole city and we have to stop him. You can help us Jayden, would you mind telling me what your gift is?" Mohinder could hear her laughing. She had walked over to the window and looked out.

"You know Sylar doesn't sound too bad." Mohinder couldn't believe what she just said. Doesn't sound bad? He though maybe she didn't believe him? Maybe she thought it was wall a joke?

"Jayden, he murdered my father!" Mohinder retorted. "If he finds people with abilities, he'll kill them and take their gift and maybe yours too."

"I can protect myself." She said turning around laughing at him in amusement. Jade could see the confusetion in his face. "You don't think he's the only one like that, I mean there has to be more. Not everyone's a ball of sunshine."

"You're right. I'm just trying to help." He said. "Some people can't handle what to happening to them, I want them to know there not the only ones, that they don't have to go through it alone."

"You're very smart." She said. This had to be Chaundra's son, she thought. He seemed to watched her very closely. She pulled up her sleeves and took off one of the bandages on her arm revealing burns and scars.

"Are you a fire starter?" She nodding putting her hands together like she was praying, when she opened them like a book her hands were filed with flames. "That's incredible!" He said amazed. "May I take a sample of your blood?"

"What! Why?" She said confused and slightly nervous. Jade remembered when Bennet did that to her. How would she know if he was giving he something that would hurt he even worst? She hesitaly pulled her arms to her sides.

"To run tests, it may help us, you may be the person who can defeat Sylar." She looked at him suspiciously biting her bottom lip. He could hear her chuckle as a smirk crept across her face.

"No." She answered. With a wave of her hand Mohinder was pinned to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mohinder fumed. He tried to move, but his whole body was pinned. She wasn't as sweet and innocent as she seemed to be.

"I'm not helping you, you work with Bennet." She looked down at her scared arms. "They did this to me once, I won't let you do this to me again!" She sent his body across the apartment into a book case. He could hear Peter banging on the door but she had it locked.

"I know who you are talking about and I have nothing to do with them." He pleaded.

"You're a liar."

"No I…" But he couldn't finish what he was going to say. She didn't want to listen to him anymore. He had to work with him, he had to work with him or something.

"I have more them one ability." She said looking at the pinned man. He was angry, she could see it in his face, but he was useless, unable to do anything. "Not being in control must suck." She said. "Sylar sounds like fun, plus, we're just waiting for a boom."

"How do you know that?" Mohinder was shocked. Only a few people knew about that. But why wouldn't she want to stop it, it would kill her too id it goes off.

"I saw Issack's paintings, I know everything. The exploding man even the comic book that everybody reads so blindly"

"He's going to blow up the whole city, killing everybody." She laughed. "He'll kill you and take your powers."

"I'll take my chances, but don't worry." She said walking closer to him. "I'll be back. Your just like your father." She said shaking her head in disguest.

"What do you know about my father? You never knew him!" Mohinder said.

"I didn't know your father but he took something away from me." Her blue eyes searched him closely. "Revenge is a bitch." She dropped Mohinder to the floor. "Say hi to Bennet for me."

"Peter!" Mohinder yelled. Jade smiled at him then watched her be engulfed by flames. Peter finally managed to opened the door. When he was n the room smoke was everywhere and Mohinder was on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Peter asked helping him up.

"She's going to help Sylar." He answered. His back hurt from hard hard he hit the walls.

"What! Why?"

"She thinks we work with Bennet, they must have hurt her somehow, she showed me scares she had, but she's so strong, so many abilities. She's never going to listen to us."

"What are we going to do?" Mohinder straightened his shirt and took a deep breath.

"We have to try to stop them." He said walking to the door. "Now we have two to worry about, we're going to need help we can't do this on our own."


	10. Friend or Foe

Chapter Ten – Friend or Foe.

He sat on the edge of the roof of the tallest building looking down at all the ant sized people. Thinking of how unaware they were how innocent they were, but as quickly as the thought came it was gone. He asked for help but was rejected for what he has done. A smile crept across his face. He watched his hands glow and fade.

"Boom."

Peter ran down the street. He was on his way to his mothers' house where he was currently staying. He opened the door slamming it against the wall hard. Nathan was in the living room he saw Peter running around the house.

"Peter why are you in such a rush?" His older brother asked as Peter ran into the room. Nathan was also special, his ability was flying, but he hid it almost like he was embarrassed of it.

"Mohinder found another one." Peter said franticly. "Her name's Jayden."

"Well, that's grate for you isn't it?" He asked fixing his tie. He knew Peter always liked finding people like them.

"It would be if she didn't want to help Sylar." Nathan stopped and looked at Peter.

"She's going to help Sylar!" He said in disbelief. "Why? Does she have a death wish or something?"

"She thinks we're with Bennet."

"Did you explain to her…"

"It's too late she's looking for Sylar." Peter cut him off annoyed with what he was going to say, it made him feel like he was a little kid again.

"Then you'll have to stop her. What ability does she have?" He stopped and though about it, she had more then one. He remembered everything that happened.

"Fire, she threw Mohinder against a wall then she vanished."

"She has three powers?" He said confused. Ho did she get all of the abilities? After he got over the shock of what Peter sad he continued "Do you remember anything that Mohinder said that could be her weakness?"

"I went with him, I remember when she opened the door there was a lot of light. Her whole apartment was glass, the sun was always shinning and it was warm."

"Try that, put her somewhere cold and take away the light. Remember the rooms Bennet had, they could help you."

"Yeah, but, that's what made her turn on us in the first place."

"This may be the only way to stop her." Peter knew he was right, he didn't like the idea but it was the only option they had. He thanked his brother and was on his way again.

Sylar felt the needle like stings from the cool night's air. Sitting on the park bench he listened to the sounds of the night. He was watching the people when he heard something, it was faint at first. A heart beat got closer then seemed to stop then reappear behind him.

"I can hear you." He said. The heart beat changed, it seemed to race but not like they were scared, maybe scared or nervous. A woman walked out of the shadows and stood next to the bench she didn't look at him.

"You're Sylar?" She said almost in a whisper, if he didn't have sonic hearing he would've missed it. She looked at him and shook her head. He looked at her face, she was so familiar to him. "You don't remember me." She said.

"Should I?" He said. Out of the corner of his eye he inspected her. "Why are you here?"

"I want to help you." Sylar stood up and started to walk away. Flames emerged and she there she was again. "I'm not leaving without an answer." Usually he would be ready to cut her head open and take her power, but, she was different, he could already see it. Sylar, instead, moved her with a wave of the hand. With one finger she turned him around and faced him. "I can do that too."

"Fine, let's play." Sylar said with a smile. He waved his hand throwing her back but before she hit the ground she disappeared in flames. He could still hear her heart beat. He tilted his head looking around. "I can hear you."

"I can see you." He heard her voice echo. He could hear he heart beat getting louder so he knew she was getting closer. He reached out his hands, finally she appeared and grabbed his hands, but something was wrong they looked at each other confused. Sylars hands were cold, frozen. Hers were hot, fiery, the next thing they knew there was a flash of light and they were both thrown backwards.

Peter and Mohinder looked around New York. They knew Sylar was there that meant Jayden was close behind. They hoped maybe they could find one and somehow capture them, but they didn't know if it would really work. Suddenly they saw light.

"Did you see that flash of light?" Mohinder asked Peter.

"Yeah it looks like it came from the park." He said. The two picked up the paste and started running to the park.

"Oww." Sylar moaned in pain as he picked himself up. He slowly walked over to where the girl was laying, she shook her head and slowly sat up.

"What's your name?" Sylar asked as he leaned against a tree. She didn't answer right away, she was dizzy from the light. He looked up and saw him starring at her.

"Jade." She answered pushing her hair out of her face. Sylar froze, almost looking at her in disbelief. She wondered if he remembered her? Sylar's eyes met hers, they same icy blue eyes he remembered. Her hair was different, but it was still her. He couldn't believe it. Sylar extending his hand to help her up. "We're not going to go flying again, are we?" She said but Sylar just shook his head and she grabbed his hand.

"I think it came from over here!" Peter said running into the park. He saw Jade getting up off the ground slowly. Mohinder came up behind him. "Do you have it ready?"

"Yes." Mohinder said pulling a gun out that was filled with a chemical he was sure would knock her out. He aimed the gun at her and shot twice, but, before the tranquilizer could hit her it froze in thin air. Jade looked up and saw it.

"I can hear you." Sylar said at the bushes. "You can't hide from me."

"I wasn't planning on it." Peter said walking out into sight. "Jayden, you don't want to go with him." Peter said trying to change her mind.

"Who are you to tell me what I want." She said taking control of the tranquilizers. She tuned them around with her finger leaving her hand in a fist. When she opened her hand the tranquilizers were shot back at them, on into the bushes at Mohinder who jumped out of the way and the other at Peter who did the same.

"Please we're just trying to help." Mohinder said. The two laughed, but Jayden quickly stopped, she put her hand on Sylars shoulder. She was beginning to feel tired and Peter noticed.

"Hard to play with fire when the suns down huh." Peter said. Sylar saw she saw pail, he was confused, and what was he talking about?

"I'm not done with you." Jade said through clenched teeth. Flames surrounded her and Sylar then they were gone. Sylar and Jade arrived at her apartment. Sylar was dizzy from Jade bring him there. It was something he'd never done before.

"Gabriel, you're Sylar? How?" She asked standing in front of him. Her eyes searched him, he was so different. His hair was messy and he dressed differently. She would never know it was him unless he said something.

"Yeah." He said. "It's a new life, new identity." He seemed so much more confidant. She knew he was different but still the same person in her eyes. She understood.

"I have a guest room. It's late, you can stay here." She said pointing to the door behind him. She turned around and walked into the kitchen. She ripped the bandages off her arm, it hurt but she was use to it. She grabbed a towel and soaked it with cold water. Leaning against the cabinets she slid to the floor.

She rested the towel on her arms leaning her head back against the handle on the cabinet. When she looked down she realized that the towel was white and was now soaked with red. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She noticed Sylar standing in the doorway.

"What happened to you?" He remember when he met her, at the coffee shop she had burns on her arms. "Has it always done this?" She shook her head.

"No, after I figure out how to control it I was fine. Bennet found me, he locked me in that stupid room. The doctor gave me a shot and now this." She said sadly.

"You knew about me, you came looking for, you know what I can do to you. I could kill you if I wanted to."

"But you're not going to." She said. "You've seen what it does to me. How weak it makes me." She winched in pain as she took off the towel, new burns on her wrists and forearms. "This is something no body wants, but I'm stuck with." She looked away. Sylar examined her, she was right, he didn't want that from her. "You want it be my guest, I won't fight."

He couldn't kill her. He still felt something for her. She loved Gabriel, could she love Sylar too? He wondered if she even loved Gabriel anymore, he hadn't seen her in almost a year. He had forgotten about her, but he didn't know how.

He watched closely as Jade get up slowly. She threw the towel out, knowing it would never be white again. She took off her coat, winching a little bit, and put it on the back of the chair.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked sympathy clearly showing in his voice.

"Yeah," She reassured him. "Get some sleep okay, we can talk in the morning." He nodded walking past her into the guest room. He closed the door but still listened as she walked around.

Jade wrapped up her arms and went to her bedroom. She fell backwards into her bed, she couldn't believe Sylar was Gabriel. She didn't expect to see him ever again. She knew what he did but he had no ideal what she could do or has done. Her mind kept thinking as she slept, could things be like they were?


	11. Plans

Chapter Eleven – Plans.

Peter knew he had to find away to stop both of them, taking them down one by one. The first thing they did was look into Jade's past. Mohinder tried to find away to get a hold of Mr. Bennet about the cell. He told them of an old where house they could use, it had been abandon for months.

"Hey Mohinder I think I found something." He looked over Peter's shoulder. "I found something on Jayden Everwood. She was an only child, her mother died I a car crash when she was thirteen and her father was killed in a house fire nine years ago when she was eighteen."

"Do you think Jayden murdered her own father?" Mohinder asked confused.

"She's a fire starter, sounds like she killed him to me." Peter answered. "But if she did she's had her power longer them anyone."

"Well, I talked to Mr. Bennet, he said he's dealt with her before and he still has a file. He's going to meet you at a where house. You should head there now, it's all the way across town."

"Wait!" Peter said." What about you aren't you coming?"

"I have to go help a little girl, I'll meet you there later." Peter nodded, he printed out a copy of the news paper article. Mohinder and Peter left, one on there way to see Mr. Bennet and the other to see a little girl.

"What are we doing here?" Matt Parkman asked. He was another like Peter, but he could read minds. He had gotten a call from Bennet telling him to meet him at a abandon building. He didn't answer any question and met Bennet there.

"I called you because I need your help." He answered. "Mohinder and Peter should be here soon." The two entered the building. Matt remembered it, it was like the paper factory, but, it was empty.

"What do you need me to do?" Matt asked confused, since they had Peter they didn't need him, Peter already absorbed his ability a while ago.

"We are going to need both of you." Matt tilted his head still confused. He concentrated on him. Listened to what he wasn't saying.

"You found another one?" Matt said reading him mind. He nodded in return.

"She's helping Sylar and to stop them, we have to take away one to get the other."

"Yeah, but we don't have a place to put them."

"That's why we are here." He started, but, before he could say anything Peter walked in. "You made it." Bennet said. "Where's Mohinder?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be by later he had something else to do. Sorry I'm late, it took longer then I expected."

"When did you come in contact with Jade?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Last night." Peter answered. "She was in the park with Sylar." He answered.

"So that means she's already got her powers back." He said signaling for them to follow them. He led them to the back room. When he opened the door there were three rooms, each with a piece of glass to look into the room.

"How do we know these rooms really work?" Peter asked. He wasn't convinced that this place would hold them. They were stronger then him and they've been there before and both of them escaped.

"Care to try it out?"

"Sure." He said. Mr. Bennet pushed the button and the door opened and Peter walked in. "Now what?" He asked. He was standing in the middle of the room. He felt kind of stupid, not knowing what to do next.

"Try anything you want." The door closed. Peter tried to turn invisible but he couldn't, he tried to read someone's mind but he couldn't do that either. "Now Matt, try to read his mind."

Matt watched Peter in the cell. He was completely powerless, useless, Matt concentrated on Peter, listening to his thoughts closely.

"He said he can't use his powers." Matt replied.

"Now do you think it will work?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"I hope so." Peter said as the door opened. He was happy that he could use his powers once again. He sighed in relieve.

"Here's the file." He said handing it over Peter. "It has everything about her."

"Then you know she murdered her own father." Peter said flipping through that file. "You've preformed experiments on her?" He said pulling out a paper.

"I didn't do that." He said. "I didn't even know they did that to Jade until I checked on her one day and her arms were all burnt." He said sympathetically. He never wanted to hurt her, he wanted to help, but it turned out the opposite way.

"It says it was an experimental drug that they thought would take away her abilities." Peter read over it quickly scanning it, shocked with what happened. "But, it looks like it just turned it against her."

"I have the antidote hidden somewhere safe, it's something she'd been looking for. She murdered two other people and was able to require there abilities. But since then there have probably been a lot more."

"Oh grate, so now we have two brain snatching serial killers on the loose." Peter said.

"She doesn't take their brains." Mr. Bennet started. "She drains them completely of blood." He said a little disturbed by it.

"Kind of like a vampire?" Matt asked.

"In a way but we never found out a way to know what she does with the blood. She escaped before we could figure it out." 

"So how exactly are we going to capture them?" Peter asked.

"Our best bet is to get them alone." Mr. Bennet said sitting down in a chair. He didn't really know if this would work or even if it was possible for them to do.

"Jayden we have to get at night it's when she's the weakest." Peter said. He knew it would be easyer to get Jade of she was at a low point.

"Correct." He said reassuring them. "Now if they paired up, they're dependent on each other. If we go after Jade first we could try to get Sylar to fallow, get them back here and get rid of them for good."

"What if we can't get Sylar to follow?" Peter asked.

"That's where you and Matt will come in, it's going to take both of you to try to read Jade's mind. She'll know where he is we just have to find a way to get it out of her."

"Why is it going to take both of us?" Matt asked.

"Because she's really strong, trust me if we can get her weak enough may be we can break her, turn her against herself, but, it's not going to be easy."

"But if she's too weak, we could kill her." Peter said. Bennet nodded knowing he was right. "If Sylar comes after us we can't tell him that she's dead, he could hurt more people."

"If we have to we will." Mr. Bennet said to Peter. "We have to make sure there's no way for them to get a list or there will be a lot more dead."

"Yeah, but, we have to find a way to capture her." Matt said.

"What if we trick her, we know Sylar wants a list and Jade wants that antidote." Peter said. "We can give them some addresses one for a victim and the other for the antidote, they'll fallow them thinking they can get their abilities and we can wait there until the come." 

"How do you know they won't come together?" Matt said

"Well, we can't just wait here for them to kill someone else!?" Peter said frustrated.

"But we can wait until tomorrow." Mr. Bennet said.

"That's when the boom's supposed to go off." Matt said.

"I think I have a better idea." He said. "There' a tracking devise, if we find it we can use it to find them then get rid of it so no one else is hurt. It's not going to be easy."


	12. How to Stop an Exploding Man

**AN: This is kind of like a rewrite of the last episode.**

Chapter Twelve – How To Stop An Exploding Man.

The day was dragging on the election was over Nathan Petrelli was the new President of the United States. It was almost time, Sylar thought to himself. Jade handed him a cup of coffee as she sat down next to him on her couch. She was so much more a live she didn't look like she was in any pain.

"Where have you been the last year?" Jade asked. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were focused on the coffee cup in her hands. He really didn't know what to say to her, tell her the truth that he's been killing people or lie.

"I've… been traveling." He managed to say. It wasn't a lie, but only a small story. Her eyes gazed over to him, making him feel like he was on trial or something.

"What happened, it was like you dropped off the face of the Earth." Jade's attention was on the man next to her. He didn't answer her he couldn't even look at her. "Gabriel." He turned to her at the sound of her annoyed voice. He gave her a stern look. "You don't have to answer me, but I'm not afraid of you."

"That's not my name anymore." He said. That name was dead to him, he never wanted to be that weak again. Jade was in control and Sylar hated knowing she was over powering him.

"Fine, Sylar." She said. "You ask the questions." She said sitting back on the couch.

"How did you get these powers?" Jade knew that was the question he was going to ask.

"We're not that much different anymore are we?" Jade said. "I still worked into bar and that's where I found people with abilities and figured out how to make them mine." As she was talking, something wasn't right. He watched her.

"You're broken." He said looking her over but shook it out of his head. Jade was confused. "I can fix it."

"Sorry, but you can't fix something that never ran right to begin with." She answered. "After you met that Dr. Suresh, what happened? I called you for months, did you forget about me or something?"

"Yeah," He said truthfully. Jade looked disappointed. She was still beautiful, Sylar thought. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair, Sylar could see her blonde roots growing back. "Is this why you asked that question about fire when I got that book?"

"Yup." She said finishing her coffee. "I was really scared about it, I actually tried calling you but I got know where with that." She opened her hand and a flame appeared. She quickly closed her hand when it stung her arms. "It was fun, but all good things come to an end."

"What would you do if you can't get the antidote?" She froze, like a statue. Her expression was grim when she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I… don't know, but, I wouldn't make it long. I'm barely hanging on now." She said. Sylar looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting. He stood up and grabbed his long coat off of the chair and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked him. He turned around slowly and smiled.

"I have to go see a painter." He answered. She knew he saw going to Issack's loft.

"Would you like some company?" He nodded his head at her.

"I've got this under control." She smiled at him as she turned around and stretched in the warm sunlight hitting her skin. "Save your energy." She turned around confused.

"Why?"

"Trust me, you're going to need it tonight." Jade nodded. She did trust him and he trusted her. Jade still was upset that he just disappeared, but she still cared.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, I need you to stay here." Jade let out a long sigh. Sylar walked in front of her. "I'll be back."

"You're protecting me?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said. "Just promise that if you see anything that looks like an explosion get your self out of here okay."

"Okay, but, something feels wrong." She said beginning to pace. "Like something bad is going to happen and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Everything's going to be okay as long as you watch for the explosion and get as far away as possible." He reassured her. She looked up at him, Jade was a tall girl Sylar was only about seven inches taller then she was, she reached up and gently grabbed the caller of his shirt and brought his face closer to hers and kissed his cheek.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate." She said. "I'd hate for something to happen to someone as special as you." He nodded and left. He couldn't believe that she actually still cared about him and thought he was special. Jade ran her hands through her hair and she decided she was going to take a nap on the couch.

Sylar went to Issack's loft. After he finished his business with Issack, and obtained his ability, he picked up a pain brush and pallet, the picture became vivid in his head, it was Kirby Park. He saw himself and Peter.

"Peter Petrelli." He said angrily ripping the painting behind him. Sylar heard the door to the loft open. A Japanese man walked in with a sword out. Sylar remembered the man as Ando, Friend of Hiro another man with abilities. He has the ability to teleport. Ando noticed the painting of Peter and Sylar and he walked closer to take a better look at it but, slipped in something.

When he looked down he saw blood and started to back up. He felt someone behind him and turned around quickly to see Sylar. With a quick bend of his fingers, Sylar sent the sword flying. He grabbed Ando by the throat and started walking towards the wall, but, stopped forcing him to go telekinetically.

"Looks like you dropped something." Sylar said bending down and picking a magazine. "Comic book that can tell the future, what will they think of next?" He laughed as he looked through the comic book. "You're kidding! This is how Issack thought I'd die, stabbed by a silly little man." He said throwing the comic book to the floor.

"Hiro is not silly." Ando said gasping for air.

"You should've seen his face when he tried to kill me."

"You can not take my brain."

"Please, what would I want with your brain." He said raising his hand. "Where is Peter Petrelli?"

"I don't know." Sylar moved his hand slightly, as he began to cut at his throat.

"Where is he?" Sylar asked one last time.

"Let him go!" Sylar quickly turned around to see Hiro.

"I don't think I'm going to." He said smiling.

"Hiro." Ando said. Hiro started talking in Japanese, telling him he was going to be okay, he was here to save him.

"All you have to do is stop time before I cut off his head." Sylar said pointing his finger at Ando. "Do you think you can do your little trick before I can do mine." The next think he knew Hiro was gone. He looked around, and then quickly turned to see Ando gone too. Sylar took one last look at the painting and left.

"Alright look," Peter started as he stood in Kirby Park with Mr. Bennet. "Then that means he's hiding in plain sight." They both looked around. Mr. Bennet felt someone tap on his shoulder, he turned around to be face to face with Sylar. Then Mr. Bennet was thrown backwards.

"What took you so long?" Sylar asked leaving Peter speechless. "Haven't I killed you before?"

"Didn't take." Peter said strongly. Sylar laughed, and then telekinetically grabbed Peter by the throat. Peter struggled for air.

"You think I'm going to let you ruin it all, take all the glory." Sylar turned quickly to see Matt shooting at him. He put his hand up stopping the bullets. He closed his hand into a fist, when he opened it the bullets were shot right back hitting Matt. Sylar reached for the parking meter and it came to him. When it was finally in his hands he swung it at Peter knocking him to the ground. "Did you really think you could stop me?" He said, but, before he could swing again a blonde woman grabbed the meter from him, hitting Sylar.

"Mom! Dad needs your help!" A little boys' voice echoed out.

"Go back to your family, I got this." Peter said taking off his coat. He walked over to Sylar and punched him several times. Sylar started to laugh and wiped the blood away from his mouth. Then Peters hands started to glow.

"No, no!" Peter yelled angrily.

"Turns out you're the villain Peter, I'm the hero." Sylar said with a smile.

"Sylar!" Hiro yelled from behind him.

"You!" He said. Hiro started running towards him, sward drawn stabbing right through him. Sylar gasped for air as Hiro pulled the sward out. He tried to walk away but fell to the ground.

"Hiro!" Peter yelled.

"Peter Petrelli." Hiro said looking at him terrified.

"You can stop this."

"How?" Hiro asked. Sylar lifted his head up.

"I need you to kill me." But before Hiro could do anything Sylar sent him flying and he disappeared. Sylar smiled at Peter as he let his head fall to the ground. Jade shot up from the couch breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat off of her face. After about ten minutes she ran to the window and looked out.

"It was only a dream." She said to herself out loud. She put her hands against the glass window and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw a light, like an explosion in the sky. "No way." She said backing away from the window. "It was only a dream." She kept saying to herself. "But, why did it feel so real." Was this the bad thing she though was going to happen?

But then it hit her. "Sylar!" He was dead in her dream. She got dressed, since she didn't use her powers all day, she was ready for anything. Fire surrounded her and she was at Kirby Park. It was now empty so she took a look around.


	13. Mystery Man

Chapter Thirteen – Mystery Man

Jade looked around and saw blood by a wall and ran over to inspect it further. She dipped her hand in it and pushed it around her finger tips with her thumb. When she closed her eyes she saw the cop, it was the power she got from one of the people she killed. She let out a sigh of relieve.

She looked over near the fountain, stair statue, and saw another pool of blood, this was more smudged like something was dragged through it. She did the same as before, spreading the blood in her fingers she could see Sylars face. She immediately stood up in disbelief and looked down at her hand.

"Do you think Peter and Nathan are dead?" Jade hid when she heard the girls' voice.

"I don't know." Mr. Bennet said Jade watched them closely. Bennet's arm seemed to be injured. She remembered Bennet had a daughter.

"What about Sylar and Jade?"

"Well hopefully we won't have to worry about him, but, we have Molly to find Jade." A smile found its way onto her face. "Why don't we go see Mohinder, he should be at the where house by now." Jade smile got even bigger when she realized she knew where the where they were going.

"I think I'm going to wash up." She said with a sad smile. "I'll call tonight." She said as they waved good bye to each other.

"I'll talk to you later Clare bare." Bennet said.

"Me too." Jade said disappearing into the shadows. Jade had arrived at the where house. She looked around and saw Mohinder walking out of a room checking a door and walking outside and looking into the sky. He couldn't believe what just happened, was Peter dead? Was Nathan dead? Mohinder could hear the door closing behind him, he turned around to catch it but when he reached for the handle he burnt his hand.

"Molly!" He yelled running to a window. When he looked through the window he a shadow going into the room where Molly was. "No!" He yelled.

"Hello." The little girl said shyly. Molly looked around the room and finally she appeared. He long coat ending at her knees showing her black jeans and sneakers. She pulled back her hood and her long hair fell onto her back. "Where's Mr. Suresh?"

"He went out side for a little while." She answered gently.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm Jade." She answered. Molly could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Molly asked walking towards her.

"I've lost someone." Jade said looking around.

"Maybe I can help you, I can find people just by thinking of them." Molly said grabbing Jade's hand and walked her over to a bed. They sat down on the bed.

"When I tell you who he is you're not going to want to help me anymore."

"I can try." The little girl said. "What's his name?" Jade didn't want to say Sylar, she knew he would scare her away.

"Gabriel, Gabriel Gray." Molly grabbed a map and a push pin, but, before she could do locate anybody they heard a loud crashing noise.

"Molly!" Mohinder yelled as he ran towards the room.

"Damn it!" Jade said then disappeared in flames before Mohinder came in.

"Molly, are you alright?" He asked checking over the young girl. "Did she hurt you?"

"No she wasn't trying to hurt me." Molly said. "She was sad, she lost her friend. I was helping her find him."

"Molly do you know who her friend is?"

"His name's Gabriel Gray. If I help her find him she won't be sad anymore."

"Molly her friend's the boogieman!" He said. "If she finds him they are going to hurt a lot more people."

"But she wasn't trying to hurt me."

"But when she finds Sylar she will try." Molly looked away, she didn't believe Jade was going to hurt her.

"Mohinder!" Bennet yelled as he walked in. "Everything okay?" He asked as the breathless man came out.

"Jade was just here." He said.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah she asked Molly to help her find Sylar." Bennet stood confused.

"Sylar's dead." He said strongly. "But," He said with a smile. "I have a grate idea to catch Jade." He said. "She's trying to find him we can use the to catch her."

"Mr. Suresh!" Molly said running into the room. "The somebody's found her!"

"Who? Sylar?" Bennet asked.

"No he's different he's worse then the boogieman, he's going to kill them. You have to stop him!" The little girl said panicked.

"How do you know this Molly?" Mohinder asked.

"I tried to find her but I found someone else." She said in a scared voice.

"Then what are we worried about." Mohinder said "If he gets her we won't have to worry about her."

"Mr. Suresh, we have to help her! No matter who they are and what they've done they still deserve to be saved. He's going to hurt both of them."

"Both of them, you mean, Sylar's still alive?" Molly nodded at Bennet. "Where's Jayden now?" Molly showed him the map. Meanwhile, Jade was walking down the vacant ally, trying to think of another way to find Sylar. He couldn't be dead, that trail proved it. As she was walking she could hear someone behind her, footsteps. When she turned around no one was there.

She shrugged it off. She figured that her mind was playing games on her. She continued walking through the dark ally. The person was still behind her she could sense it. She stopped looking around.

"Hello?" She called out. She looked behind her but didn't see anything. "Sylar?" But it was so dark she couldn't see anything. When she started to walk away she could hear somebody laughing. She turned around quickly, finally she saw a shadowy figure walking out. "Who are you?" But she didn't get an answer.

The next thing she knew she couldn't breathe, she started scratching at her throat, gasping for air. She looked up and saw the figure being thrown against the brick wall. She started coughing, struggling to take in the fresh air. When she looked behind her she saw Sylar leaning against the wall. She pushed herself up and over to where he was.

"We have to get out of her." He said winching in pain. Jade put his are around her neck and her arm around his waist, but, before she could get them out of there they could hear this high pitch, almost paralyzing noise. Because of Sylars sensitive hearing he immediately passed out. Not being able to handle Sylars weight, the two fell to the ground.

"Stop it." Jade said putting her hands over her ears. She watched as the shadowy figure walked closer to them. "Stop it." She said more faintly. Jade felt like her ears were going to bleed. Before she knew what was going on, the man swung at her knocking her out. The man laughed as he stood behind them.

"Stop right there!" Bennet yelled. Mohinder and Bennet both pointing there guns at the man. He slowly turned around and raised his hands in the air like he was going to surrender, but suddenly both men were sent flying backwards.

"Get away from them!" They heard a familiar voice say.


	14. Healing Helping Enemy

Chapter Fourteen – Healing Helping Enemy's

Sylar woke with a throbbing headache. He sat up slowly and looked around. His wounds were bandaged and wrapped. Starting to get confused he looked around and saw he was in a white room and were in a white shirt and pants, same as before. He wondered how long he had been there?

"Bennet." He whispered angrily. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lying back down.

"Let me out of here!" Jade shouted as she banged on the glass with her fists. The door opened and the lights went on. Mr. Bennet walked in first then Peter. Jade and Sylar both looked with wide eyes. His hair was shorted. But that was him. "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"We need your help." Bennet stated. "We need you two to help us defeat this mystery man."

"Go to hell." Jade said taking the words out of Sylars mouth.

"I'll let you think about it, when Sylar wakes up I'll give him the same option." He said.

"Mohinder want to ask you a couple questions Jayden."

"It's just Jade." She said sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest. Mohinder walked in with a file in his hands. "You know, you're a little too nosie!"

"Why did you murder your father?" Mohinder asked first.

"He wasn't my father, Mike was my step father." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why did you murder him?" Mohinder asked again.

"Trust me, he deserved it." She saw avoiding the answer.

"The man who took care of you after your mother died, you at least should've expected him for that."

"Yeah, respect a drunk for kicking my ass for thirteen years." She said looking sharply at him. "I did what I had to do. When I asked for help no one believed me, so you know what, I couldn't take it. I was obsessed with fire, I didn't have any powers yet, so I soaked the house in gasoline and threw a match." Mohinder stood baffled.

"Why did you kill the others?"

"Because they weren't playing right." When she said this all three men looked at her. They thought it staring that she looked at it like a game.

"What did Amber Wolfe and Nick Williams do?" Bennet asked.

"That was there names? Anyways she was a thief, using her power to take what didn't belong to her and him." She said rolling her eyes in disgust. "He was a cheater, cheating on his wife using his power to go from to go from girl to girl, behind his wives back. He didn't even love her." She said with sympathy in her voice.

"What do you know about love?" Mohinder shot back. "You're a monster, both of you." He watched as she walked up to the glass. "You have no feelings." As Mohinder went on, Peter and Bennet decided it would be better if they left.

"You think I'm a monster, your father took away something I loved, the only one I had. I thought I'd never see him again. And him." She said pointing to Bennet. "He locks people in cages and does this." She said referring to her arms. "I've killed more then those two, taking what they don't deserve. You should be happy I didn't take Molly's power when I should have."

"You murdered people, innocent people who did nothing to you. You have a chance to do good, to help. Are you going to or not?"

"No." She said not because she didn't want to go after the guy who attacked her, she wanted to get him more then anything, she just didn't want to help Mohinder.

"Fine." He said pulling a gun out of the back of his coat and pointing it at her. "Then I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again."

"Do it." She said. "You locked me in a room where I'm completely powerless." She watched as the gun he held began to shake slightly in his hands. "Shoot me!" But he couldn't, even though he really wanted for what she did and what she said about his father, but he couldn't. He slowly put his arms to his sides. "You're a coward." She said sitting back down on the ground.

Everyone figured Sylar was still sleeping because he didn't say anything, but he was listening closely. When he heard Mohinder pull the gun out it took everything he had to not get noticed. Finally Mohinder left.

"Wake up Sylar." She said in a whisper not thinking he could hear her.

"I've been awake." He said sitting on the ground, against the same wall just opposite, as Jade.

"Who the hell was that last night?" She asked barring her face in her hands, she was replaying the moment in her mind. She couldn't believe how strong he was.

"We're never going to find out in here." He said.

"Looks like we're going to wait." Jade said, running her hands through her hair. "But it's not going to be fun." She explained what they were going to do and hopefully it would work.

The days were passing and there was no talking sense into either Sylar or Jade. All of them knew that there was no way of them defeating this mystery man with out their help. It was quiet in the room, finally Peter spoke up.

"Do you really think they're help?" Peter asked.

"Not with out a fight." Bennet said. "It's going to take a lot but I think they will help us."

"Why wouldn't she want to help us get the guy who attacked them?" Mohinder said to himself out loud.

"I don't think it's that she doesn't want to find him. It's just she doesn't want to find him with us." Peter said. "But she's mad, there has to be someone who can talk sense in to her."

"I can give it a try." Clair said taking off her coat and putting it on the chair. She had just arrived.

"No way." Bennet said. "You don't know what she's capable of."

"Dad, come on it's not like Jade can't hurt me, she's been in there for three days. Since she hasn't been in the sun she's probably weak, plus, she's in a power-less room." All the men knew she was right and agreed to let Clair talk to Jade.

"I actually have something that might help her." Bennet said pulling out a needle. "It's an antidote to what we gave her a year ago. You can try to gain her trust with it." He handed it to Clair as she entered the room. Jade was still sitting against the wall and Sylar was sketching on a paper, the ability he stole from Issack. She looked back at Jade. She was shivering from the cold and her face was pail. Clair opened the door and walked in, she sat on the bed in front of Jade. Jade's eyes looked sharply at the young girl.

"What do you want?" Jade asked looking away from her.

"I want to help you." She said pulling the needle out of her pocket. Jade quickly looked at her. "I'm not going to hurt you. This is antidote to what they gave you." Jade didn't say a word. "Please I just want to help you."

"I'd rather have the gun pointed at me again." Jade said dryly looking way. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"I wouldn't trick you." Jade nodded at Clair and held her shaking arm out. She felt a slight pressure in her arm, then nothing. Soon after she started to feel dizzy, looking down at her hands to see them shaking even more violently. "What did you give me?" She panicked getting up to her feet.

"They said it would help you." Clair said almost as panicked. The next thing Clair knew Nina swung at her causing her to fall out of the door. Then the door closed and all three men rushed in. "What's going on?" Clair asked as they watched Jade back her self up into the corner of the room and slid down the wall.


	15. Answers

Chapter Fifteen - Answers

"Let me out of here!" Sylar yelled angrily. He could hear Jade crying and screaming in pain and he wanted to help her. He watched as the three men and Clair just watched her. "Don't just stand there!" Sylar yelled banging on the glass.

"Stop it." Jade said crying. She could feel sharp and burning pain through her arms, like someone was stabbing her rapidity with a torch or something. Jade bit her bottom lip, trying hard to make the pain stop, but, soon blood started dripping from her mouth, staining her white shirt. She slammed her head against the wall as warm tears fell down her face. "What did you do to me?" She said faintly. She wanted so badly to just pass out, but, she thought to her self, she wasn't that lucky.

"We have to do something." Clair said. "She's going to do if we don't do anything!"

"Let me out!" Sylar yelled. Peter was listening to Sylars "Let me out, let me help her."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Peter said looking at Sylar.

"Because Jade needs my help." Peter didn't know why he was really caring about her or why he was pretending to. When he looked at Jade, he knew even though she murdered, she didn't deserve this.

"Fine." Peter said. He opened the door, Sylar ran out and into Jade cell. Her arms were bleeding and shaking. She was worse then the night they talked in the kitchen.

"Stop it, just make it stop." Jade said taking deep breathes. Sylar kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her arms, she winched in pain trying to pull away at first, but, she could feel his icy hands removed the pain, her whole body signed in relief. Sylar leaned his head against hers. The black eyeliner streaking her face, she looked up at him with pain still in her blues eyes.

"Could you ever love me again?" He asked her. He didn't want to kill her not only because her power was self mutilating, but because he felt something for her. She was 'Special' to him and he couldn't bring him self to hurt her. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, which seemed to calm her. He listened to her heart beet lower to a steady paste.

"They're dependent on each other." Bennet said quietly, repeating what he said before.

"I think it's more then that." Peter said as they walked out of the room closing the door so Jade and Sylar wouldn't hear them talking.

"You don't actually think that they love each other?" Mohinder asked. Peter nodded. "But they're murders, incapable of love…"

"No one's incapable of love." Clair said looking at Mohinder. "They're so mush a like, they both want power, but even more then that they are alike. They care about each other. Maybe that shows that Jayden and Gabriel are still there, they are still people." Clair's words hit the men hard. It was like Jade and Sylar were there evil side. "I thought that you said that would help her?" Clair asked.

"It must have been a side effect." He said sadly. He looked back at the two sitting on the floor. Her head was sitting against the wall, Sylar was right next to her, his hand resting on her arms. Her blue eyes met his soft brown eyes. She couldn't feel any pain, she just felt tired. She motioned for Sylar to sit next to her and he did. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. They watched as Jade and Sylar fell asleep. There was a long silence after about an hour someone finally spoke.

"Tomorrow we ask them to help us. They help us we let them go." Peter said all eyes were shot to him.

"Do you really think…" Peter stopped Mohinder before he could say anything.

"That's the deal." He said strongly. "I'm willing to give them one more chance." Bennet Clair and Mohinder looked at each other before looking back at Peter and then finally leaving. Peter stayed and watched them, he saw Jade sigh and her eyes slowly opened and were locked on him.

"_Came to see if I was dead?"_ She thought not wanting to wake Sylar, knowing he could read her mind.

"How come I can't absorb your ability?" He asked.

"I met a man who could block abilities." She said simply. He knew what happened to the man with out her even explaining it. She ran her hands over her arms to find the wounds healing already. She looked over to see Sylar lifted his head up slowly.

"I have a proposition for you two." They nodded for him to go on. "If you help us catch this guy, we'll let you go."

"We can't trust you." Sylar said.

"I promise, we need your help. We'll never be able to stop him with out you two." Sylar pulled three pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"Is this the man you're looking for?" Sylar asked holding one of the pictures to the glass. The picture was of three shadowy figure on one side and four people on the other which looked like himself, Clair, Sylar and Jade. "If this is are future," Sylar said holding up the next picture. "We're in a lot of trouble." The next picture had the shadowy figure still standing but everybody else on the ground, dead.

"How can we make you help?" Peter asked.

"Let us go home." Jade said. "Get cleaned up, we'll meet you back here."

"You think I'm going to fall for that."

"Look, I give you my word that we will come back."

"How can I trust your word?"

"Because it's the only thing you've got." She said aggravated. "I promise we will come back." She said shooting and evil look at him.

"Fine." He said giving in. "Meet us back here in three hours." Jade picked her self up slowly as Peter opened the door. The two walked out of the cell. Jade turned to Peter before leaving and gave him a confused and suspicious look.

"How did you survive?" She asked quietly.

"You're running out of time." He said avoiding the question. She didn't fight with him for an answer. She placed her hand on Sylars shoulder and they were gone. Peter didn't know how he was still here, all he remembered was waking up in a strange place, in the middle of know where. The only thing he wondered was if he was going to see Nathan again.


	16. Working Together

Chapter Sixteen– Working Together.

Jade sat on the bed in her room drying her hair with a towel. She could hear the water running as Sylar took his shower. They went to his place first and Jade told him to pack some clothes, he was going to stay with her. He had left his coat on the chair in the living room. A piece of paper was sticking out of the pocket.

Jade finished getting dressed, putting on a black tank top and a pair of baggy black jeans. She took the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. The first two papers were the two pictures he showed Peter about the future, but, the next one is the one that left her speechless. When she heard the water stop she quickly folded the paper and put them back in the packet.

"Feel better?" Jade asked him. He nodded at her as he buttoned his shirt. He was still sore from getting stabbed, but he would never show it. Sylar sat down on the bed next to her. He reached out and touched her arms, they were healing, the scares were almost unnoticeable.

"It worked." He said getting a smile from her.

"Yeah, but how do I knew it will last. It could be only temporary, what if it comes back?" She said turning away and lighting a cigarette. Sylar didn't really know what to say. "I swear to god, if it comes back, I'm going to kill Bennet." Sylar laughed at her, Jade looked at him and smiled. "It's nice to hear you laugh again." She said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"It's nice to see you smile." He called back to her. He watched as she brushed her finger through her hair and started to put her makeup on. She started with gray eye shadow then thick black eyeliner. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail as her long bangs still fell in her face. "You can block power?" He asked as she came out.

"Only people who are weaker then me, I can block Peter because I'm stronger then him."

"What about me?"

"I tried blocking you, you threw me half way across the park." She answered.

"Sorry about that." He said. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, it was fun." She looked at the clock they only had a short time left.

"You can paint the future, and if that pictures right, we all die." Her eyes looked scared and her heart beet was a bit fast.

"You're scared?" He asked. She nodded.

"But not for me, I don't want to loose you again Gabriel." Usually when someone said his name it would make him mad but when she said it, it felt right. Jade didn't realize that she had said his name.

"You're not going to loose me Jade." He said in a soft voice wrapping his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder. She missed him.

"Could you ever love me again?" She whispered in his ear. It was the same question he asked her in the cell. "I should want to kill you and take your power, but, I don't, and I know you're thinking the same thing." He looked at her confused, she was right but how was he suppose to answer. She smiled at his baffled look and ran her hand along his face, she still had a warm touch. "We have to get going." She said tapping his knee and throwing his coat at him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"I'm ready to play." She answered placing her hand on his shoulder. Peter had just arrived at the where house. Clair, Mohinder and Bennet were all waiting.

"Sorry I'm late, I stopped by to see Matt." Peter said whipping his face.

"How's he doing?" Clair asked.

"Better, but we should be worried about those mystery men. Where are Sylar and Jade?" Peter asked.

"We're right here." Jade said as they walked into the building, the two were holding a cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you guys just teleport here?" Bennet asked looking at Jade.

"Because the teleport button wasn't working." She answered sarcastically. "I had to sooth my caffeine addiction. What do you need us to do?"

"We have to find out what time this is going to happen and where." Mohinder said. Jade took the picture of the three shadow figures and the four of them standing in front of them. She looked at the man wearing a watch, and then she looked at Peter, noticing he was wearing the same watch. She also saw a street sign. And she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Clair asked.

"Because you're so naive, it's at ten thirty in an ally near 5th Street." She said tossing the picture onto the table.

"Grate!" Bennet said. "We have twenty minutes. We have to work together…"

"No." Sylar said. "If we work together we'll all be dead. If we all face it at the same time we're not changing anything, we're just giving ourselves up."

"He's right." Bennet said.

"He's a villain not an idiot." Jade said wisely.

"Well since you're so smart what do you think we should do?" Peter asked.

"We have to wait down in the ally, maybe we can catch them off guard. It'll give us a better chance." She answered.

"That's your brilliant idea?" Mohinder said.

"You know I don't like you as it is so if I were you I'd watch myself." She threatened.

"Will you two stop it." Peter demanded. "Jade, you're right, we're going with your plan. Now let's go." Peter let Jade, Sylar, and Clair leave, but, stopped Bennet and Mohinder. "You're not coming."

"What why?" Bennet asked for the both of them.

"Because you have no way of defending your selves." Peter but his hand up before the men could protest. "It's going to e a lot easier if you stay her, then we don't have to worry about you two." Finally both men gave in. Peter fallowed the others to the ally.

"We have to hide." Clair said. "We have ten minutes."

"Okay." Peter nodded. "Me and Clair will hide out here."

"We take the ally." Sylar said. The two walked to find a place to hide. In-between to the dumpster and the fire escape was a grate place for them to hide. Sylar could here foot steeps he quickly grabbed Jade's hand and pulled him in with him. They could both see a shadowy figure walking down.

"They can still see us." She whispered to him. "I have an idea." She said turning around to face him. She pushed him against the wall and grabbed the collar his coat bringing him closer to her and kissed him. Sylar tensed for a second then relaxed and put his hand on the small of her back pushing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. She creased one hand on his face and ran her other hand through his hair. Sylar could hear the foot steps of the shadowy figures pass and he pulled away from Jade.

"Was that only a diversion?" He asked as she smiled.

"I saw it in a painting and I wanted to make sure it happened." She said giving him another kiss, a briefer one. "Stay here." She said as she ran out of there hiding place. Peter and Clair along with Sylar were watching her, she snuck up behind one of the men and put her hand over his mouth and disappeared. The other two men looked around frantically. Then Jade reappeared blood dripping from her hands. "One down." She said smiling at the men.


	17. The Battle

Chapter Seventeen – The Battle.

Both men stood strong, they were hidden. Peter and Clair were on one side, Sylar and Jade one the other. They were ready to see what these men had in stored for them. One of the men started clapping his hands almost like he was prod of them.

"Well look what we have here." A rough voice said. "Villains and heroes working together, how cute."

"What do you want?" Peter asked. The man laughed and turned to face Peter. Peter couldn't see the mans face, it was hidden by the hood of his jacket.

"I want a strong, merciless, army. I want to be in control" The man balled his hand into the fist. "You will work for me, willingly or forcefully"

"I don't work for anyone." Jade said. "Your men are useless, at least that one was. He didn't have any powers."

"And how would you know that?" The man asked with a laugh. She looked down at her hand.

"His blood was clean." She answered. "You can hypnotize people."

"You're very smart." He said. "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you." He said. Jade began to take deep breath gasping for air. It was the same before some how he was suffocating her. Both Sylar and Peter tried to use TK to stop the man but when he put his hand up it was like a mirror reflecting the impact back at them. Sylar and Peter were thrown into the wall. "You can't stop me."

"No but this can help." Clair said hitting the man with the lid of a garbage can knocking him out of his concentration. Jade recovered quickly.

"Take care of them." The man yelled. The other hooded man to walk toward Clair. He grabbed Clair's wrist so she couldn't run away, but before he could do anything Jade threw fire at his back causing the man to yell in pain. When the man turned around Jade swung at him hitting him hard and he fell to the ground.

"You okay?" She asked Clair.

"Yeah." She said as Peter and Sylar walking towards them. Clair felt someone put their arm around her neck and a hand over her mouth. When Peter, Sylar and Jade looked over the man that Jade had just punched got up. Sylar moved one finger sending the man into the lid of the dumpster as the man slid down they all heard a loud thud when the man hit the bottom of the dumpster and the lid closed.

"Very good." The man said clapping his hand again. This man was starting to get annoying, he seemed so sure of himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asked.

"Call me the Puppet Master." He said giving a bow.

"I call you a coward!" Jade said. "You can't even show yourself, making innocent people fight for you, you son of a bitch."

"You of all people I thought would hope to help me."

"You tried to kill me!" She said walking out in front of Peter, Sylar and Clair. "Now you've got know one to fight for you so make your move."

"Ladies first." The man mocked. Jade took her shot using all her energy and threw as much fire as she could at him, but the Puppet master seemed to catch it. "Nifty little trick you have here." Jade looked at the man shocked. He smiled as he let go of it sending it back to Jade. Jade quickly put her hands up pushing Peter and Sylar out of the way but Clair stood in front out Jade blocking the fire from hitting her. The puppet Master watched as Clair healed. "You two my dear are very gifted."

"You're a creep." Clair said back to him. The Puppet Master was focused on the two girls in front of him.

"_I know you can hear me."_ Sylar said as Peter looked at him and nodded. _"Behind him, there's glass and medal rods, if we can use that maybe we can stop him." _Peter nodded again. Both the men concentrated on the broken glass and the rusty medal rods, they began to float telekinetically in the air and sent them hurling at the back of the Puppet Master.

"You think this'll work." The Puppet Master said pulling the pieces of glass out of his back. "I'm done being nice."

"So are we." Sylar said.

"Clair go back to the where house, tell Bennet about the Puppet Master. If we're not there in an hour, you have to finds more people to help." She nodded and started to run. The Puppet Master was focused on the three in front of him Peter went invisible. Jade disappeared with Sylar.

"Peter, we'll try to hold him still Sylar will try to freeze him okay." Jade said.

"I'm with you on that one." Peter called out. The Puppet Master had a medal rod him his hand ready to swing. They all appeared Peter and Nina did there best to hold him.

"Sylar freeze him!" Jade said. Sylar placed his hand on him and he started to turn blue and finally seemed to be frozen solid. Peter and Jade both feel to the ground. It took a lot of strength to hold him. They looked at each other, bruised and bloody. They had put up a good fight. "What are you going to do with him?" Jade asked still sitting on the ground, she didn't want to move she felt really tired.

"I don't know." Peter said walking over to them. But before anyone else could say anything they could her cracking then it broke, shattering likes glass. Sylar covered Jade putting himself in front blocking her from getting hurt but stabbing him like glass. They all heard the echoing of the Puppet Masters laugh, but he was know where to be found

"Sylar." Jade said with concern. The ice had left deep cuts on his face, neck, arms and legs.

"Come on, we have to get him out of here." Peter said. Jade put his arm around her neck and she put her arm around him, Peter did the same.

"He's going to be back. He so strong, we're never going to beat him." She whispered.

"We will if we have more help." Peter said. "Next time we'll be ready."


	18. The Puppet Masrers Game

Chapter Eighteen – The Puppet Masters Game

They had arrived at the Petrelli mansion. Peter and Jade quickly got into the house. Peter rushed Sylar into the living room where the two placed him on the couch. The ice had melted leaving gashes and cut all over his body. Peter ran to get a first aid kit in the bathroom, when he came back Jade was sitting next to Sylar on the couch, but Sylar sat up and started to look around.

"What?" Peter asked looking around.

"Shhh." He said tiredly. Sylar got up slowly and walked into the hall way, Peter ran to the door where he found Sylar looking around.

"What's a matter?" Peter asked but Sylar put his hand up, a sign for Peter to be quiet.

"Listen." He said quietly. "Do you hear that?" Peter listened. At first he heard nothing, he concentrated a little harder and found what Sylar heard. It was a heart beat. At first it was distant, farther away, but now, it was louder, closer, as if near them. They heard foot steps coming from the stairs as someone came down.

"Mom, I thought you left." Peter said seeing the women walking down the stairs. Sylar rolled his eyes and Jade helped him walk back into the living room. She could hear Peter talking to his mother and telling her what happened. He was so much paler, she noticed as he looked at her.

"My dear we have to get you patched up." The women said walking into the living room. She didn't sound like she cared.

"I'm fine." Sylar said getting up. He went to go walk out of the room when his body collapsed. He wanted to prove this lady that he was fine but he was too tired. Peter walked over and tried to help him up. "I don't want your help." He said sitting against the wall.

"Do you want to bleed to death?"

"What are you a doctor?" He shot back sarcastically

"I was a nurse." He answered hoping it would make him give in.

"Well good for you."

"We don't have time to be playing games." The women said. "Someone will be over to look at your wound momentarily."

"Who the hell are you?" Jade asked walking over to the women.

"I'm Angela, Peter's mother. I will call the others and get them here." She looked over at Sylar. "Get him into the guest room. It's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Demanding much?" Nina said walking over to Sylar.

"It gets what I need done." She said with a smile. "Now my dear get upstairs and rest." Sylar didn't want to fight anymore. Jade helped him up gently, placing his arm around her waist as she put her arm around his neck. Jade watched him slowly blink his eyes.

"I really hate that bitch." She said in a whisper, Sylar smirked. She found the room and opened the door, leading Sylar in. "I'm tired." He said whipping some of the dried blood off with his hands.

"Go to sleep." Jade said. She could tell he was in bad shape and he needed rest. Sylar fell onto the bed staring blankly at the wall. While he was lying down she left. Walking down the stairs he could hear Angela talking to someone. Listening closely he could hear Peter, Bennet, Mohinder and Clair. Jade entered the living room and Angela gave him a hard look.

"So he's the one who killed Peter." She said.

"It'd be nice if he actually stayed dead." Jade said with no emotion in his voice, taking a seat in the chair farthest away from them. Before Angela could respond the door bell was rung. A big man walked in. He was older, his hair being gray, wearing glasses and caring a large bag. Angela pointed him upstairs, the man nodded politely and headed up.

"Who's he?" Peter questioned.

"A doctor friend. He's going to fix Gabriel up." She said turning on her heels and walking out of the room. Jade could feel someone looking at him, he turned to see Bennet looking directly at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She finally asked annoyed.

"Sorry," He said shyly. "Just seeing if the antidote worked." He said putting his head down as a way to try hide himself. Jade just ignored it, she wanted so badly to get out of the, but she couldn't leave with out Sylar. Another thing she wanted to do was take their powers while they weren't expecting it, while they were finally all together, but she restrained herself. After almost an hour, they could hear thumping as the man came walking down the stairs. Angela had entered the living room when the man walked in.

"He's all patched up." The man said with a strong English accent. "He lost a lot of blood and is weak but he will be fine in a couple of days. He is sleeping right now."

"Thank you. Your work is done you may go." The man nodded at Angela. The door closed and he was gone.

"Where's Molly?" Bennet asked.

"Poor thing was tired." Angela answered. "She's is sleeping in Peters room. To keep you all safe, you are to stay here. I have already arranged for some of your clothes to be here, they are in the rooms you are sleeping in. "Clair you will share a room with Molly. Mohinder and Noah, you will take Nathan's room we put an extra bed in so don't worry, and Jade you are too stay with Sylar. Peter you will take the other guest room. Is everything understood? Good. Good night."

Jade was the first one to leave the room. When he opened the door to the room Sylar was laying asleep, or so he wanted her to think. She knew he was still awake.

"He said you were sleeping." Jade said sitting on the bed.

"I closed my eyes, I figured it would get him out of the room quicker. I was only asleep for a minute." Sylar answered. His coat was on the floor now. His shirt was unbuttoned showing cuts on his chest.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" She said he shook his head.

"Why don't you lay down with me?" He said. Sylar smiled at her. She took her coat and her shoes then lay next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sylar asked.

"The Puppet Master, I'm just trying to figure out what power he has. He can hypnotize people."

"But not if they have a power."

"But how did he choke me?" She asked herself out load. "It was like he took the breath out of me and he does it to me every time I see him."

"Maybe you have something he wants." Sylar said. "Have you ever seen him before?"

"We never even got to see his face. I don't know maybe I'm paranoid." She said rubbing her face and plopping her head in the pillow. Sylar looked up at the ceiling, he felt the warm touch of Jade's hand on his face. He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest where they both fell asleep.


	19. A Different Side

**AN: Sorry about all the spelling and grammer mistakes, as you can tell, I'm not the best at it I type fast and don't catch it then I forget spellcheck I'll try to be better at it. As for the name Nina she my best friend and when I write I always talk to her she like to give me ideas and I must have put her name down by mistakes. Tell me when I make mistakes so I can fix them okay, thank you lotz!!!**

Chapter Nineteen – A different side

Peter woke to the sound of a soft melody filling his ears. He first looked at the alarm clock, its face reading three AM, and then he looked over the room. He slowly got out of the room making sure not to make a sound. Walking down the stairs he heard the sound getting louder, at first her thought it was a radio but he realized it was a piano.

He couldn't remember the last time someone played that thing, or if it was ever played. He looked in the living room where the piano was and saw Jade, on the bench next to her was a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes were closed and her fingers moved to the keys swiftly. The melody was soft but it sounded beautiful.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Peter said but she didn't answer him. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was there. He took a better look at her to see she was shaking as her fingers glided across the keys. "Are you okay, Jade?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "You should go back to bed."

"I'm not tired, I had a dream." She said with a laugh still playing. "I had a dream about that Bastard."

"Look, Jade it was just a dream…" She stopped and looked at him.

"No!" She said almost yelling. "You don't get it, when I dream I dream of things while they happen, or before they happen. The night that you exploded I saw it! I woke up to see the bomb explode in the sky, but this…" She said referring to the dream she just had. "This is completely crazy."

"What did you see?" He asked. Peter was interested, Jade wasn't afraid to go up against anybody, so seeing Jade this scared had him wondering, what was so bad?

"They were dead, Sylar, you, everybody, and you didn't come back and…" She said biting the scab on her lip. "I helped him." She said shocked. Peter was shocked as well. At first he though he heard her wrong but by the look on her face he knew that he heard he right. "I can't let that happen, he's the only one I have…" She stopped herself before she could go on. "I wouldn't do that." She said, but to Peter, it sounded like she was asking herself.

"Maybe he hypnotized you?" Peter threw out.

"I don't think he can hypnotize me, he hasn't hypnotized anyone else with powers."

"Maybe there's something about you that he wants."

"Why does everyone think he wants me!?" She said angrily. "The damn coward couldn't even show his face, tells you how much of a man he is, and what kind of a name is The Puppet Master." She said mockingly sitting on the couch. Peter took the seat across from her.

"He did you learn to play like that?" Peter asked.

"My mother always told me, 'a girl should always know how to make music' so I learned to play piano and guitar. I haven't played in years though."

"It was beautiful." He said. She said giving him a fake smile. "What other abilities do you have? I know you can teleport."

"Yeah, but I can't go back in time or anything like that, I can go from place to place, I can block powers that are weaker then me, tk, and I have dreams and visions. The dreams I have a lot, but the visions, I'm glad I don't."

"Why?"

"Because they hurt." She answered. It was silent for a moment. Peter felt uncomfortable, silence always did that to him. "How did you survive?" Jade asked.

"Maybe we should talk more in the morning." He said getting up but Jade put her hand up pushing him back in the seat.

"I answered your questions now answer mine." She demanded. He sighed heavily. He wanted to avoid this question, he didn't know ho to explain it and he felt so miserable about it.

"It was my brother Nathan. He can fly."

"That how you got in the sky?" She questioned and he nodded. "Since you can regenerate…" He nodded stopping her before she could say anything else. "I'm so sorry about your brother." She said getting up, grabbing herself a cup of coffee and walking out of the room but she turned at the door. "I know you probably don't give a crap about what I think, but if you don't talk about it, it'll eat you from the inside. It's not a very heroic way to die either." She said giving him a smirk.

"Your right." He said quietly as she walked away. "Wait!" Peter called out as he got up quickly and raced to the door. Jade turned around on the stairs and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why did you start killing people?" She sat down on the stairs facing Peter.

"Everybody's screwed up Peter, nobody has a fairy tail life, that's only in books. I worked in a place where I saw it, people would misuse what they had so I took it away."

"Have I?" He asked.

"You'll only know if I try to kill you." She smiled. She started making her way up the stairs again.

"Thank you." He said shyly.

"Trust me." She said. "It's not worth thanking me for."

"It is for me." He said back to her. She reached her room she opened the door slowly, so it wouldn't make a sound. She saw Sylar sleeping innocently and smiled, how could the sweet handsome man be so much like her. She liked it in away, if that dream was going to be right she didn't know what she was going to do. She pulled the blankets around him and pulled some stray hairs out of his face.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I have to stop myself. The future can be changed, nothing's solid yet." She whispered to him. Jade sat in the chair by the bed sipping her coffee waiting for the sun to come up. After a while she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and feel a sleep in the chair.

Angela looked at the clock, it was five a.m. She knocked on every door, waking them up and telling them to meet her in the dining room. Sylar sat up and saw Jade rubbing the back of her neck in the chair next to the bed.

"Did you sleep there?" He asked confused since when he fell asleep she was next to him. He sat up slowly.

"I got up and couldn't fall asleep so I watched you sleep." She watched Sylar tying to wipe the tiredness out of his face then place his hands in his lap. Jade kneeled on the floor in front of Sylar and put her hands on top of his. "If I asked you to do something, would you do it for me?"

"You know that I would." He answered, but he could tell something was wrong. She looked away from him, almost like she was in a different world. "Jade?" He said snapping her into reality. "What's going on? Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I think I'm going to hurt you." She said standing up. Sylar was completely lost.

"Why?" But she didn't answer him. "Jade!" He said more forcefully. "What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream about the Puppet Master. He killed you and everybody else and I helped him." She looked away from Sylar.

"You want me to make sure you don't help him right?" Jade shook her head.

"I want you too stop me." She answered. "Even if it means killing me."

"What!?" He said. He shook his head walking way room Jade. "I'm not going to kill you." He said plainly, putting his shoes on and coat.

"You have too." She said.

"I can't!" He answered almost yelling.

"I don't want to hurt you Sylar, why can't you understand that! I still care about you okay. If something happens to you I will never forgive myself."

"So what it's okay from me to lose you!" He shot back. "Lose the one person who doesn't want to kill me, who actually understands me, who cares about me and doesn't see me as a murderer. I haven't felt like his for someone in a long time, Jade, I love you!" He said. She looked at him shocked, like a deer in headlights. She fought tears from falling. He actually said that he loved her. He put his hands on her face, leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Please," She said quietly. "If he gets me, I won't come back." Sylar sighed closing his eyes.

"Only if it's the last option." He answered leaning his head against hers. She nodded. She kissed his forehead then his nose then his lips. He hugged her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too you evil thing you." She whispered in his ear playfully. She felt him laugh. They finally released each other and Jade threw on her black sneakers and grabbed her coat and headed to the dining room.


	20. Angelas Plan

Chapter Twenty – Angela's Rules

Jade and Sylar were the last to arrive at the dinning room. When they walked through the door everyone looked at them strangely. Jade rolled her eyes and Sylar just ignored them. The two took the last seats at the table.

"Is everything okay?" Mohinder asked them.

"Fine, why?" Jade said a little annoyed.

"We could hear yelling." Peter said. "We thought you two were trying to kill each other."

"Well I still have a brain and he still has blood, so I guess we're doing okay." She answered sarcastically. Everyone started to focus their attention on something else but Mohinder kept his eye on her and awkwardly Jade could feel it.

"You're really starting to bug me." She said to him.

"I don't trust you." He answered back to her.

"Good, you shouldn't." She said as Mohinder gave her a dirty look then turned away from her. They were waiting for Angela to come in. Jade felt someone tugging on her coat sleeve. When she turned around she saw the little girl from the where house, Molly.

"You look happy Jade, you found your friend." She said shyly.

"Yeah I did huh." She said smiling at the girl.

"The boogieman's not going to hurt me, is he?" She asked nervously.

"We're not going to be hurting anyone for a while, sweetie." She answered. The softness in her voice made Molly believe her. Molly knew that she wouldn't be safe forever but for now she didn't have to worry.

Jade felt like she was yawning every five minutes. She decided since Angela was taking her sweet time she'd rest. She folded her arms and rested her head on them, after another yawn she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Jade was still tired from last night, she didn't get much sleep so she decided maybe she could sleep now. With in minutes she fell asleep.

"Is everybody here?" Angela asked looking around. She noticed Jade with her head down she grabbed a dictionary from the desk in the other room, slamming it on the desk with a loud with a thud, catching Jade off guard causing her to jump up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade said angrily.

"You had time to sleep last night, I want you full awake to hear what I have to say." Angela said putting the book back. Jade didn't feel like arguing, since it probably wouldn't go anywhere anyways. "I'm going to put you in to groups and you are to check the city. If you see anything that has to do with this Puppet Master report back here am I understood."

"Why are you in charge?" Jade asked. "You really have nothing to do with this."

"Jade, just trust me." Peter said. "We have to listen to her."

"Noah and Mohinder, Clair and Nina, Sylar and Peter. These are the groups" She said handing them maps. "Each of you are going to be in a different part of New York. You are not allowed to kill each other you have to work together! Now go." Angela watched as they look at her dumbfounded. "Now would be nice." She said as they started to get up.

"We have down town New York." Clair said to Jade. She nodded at her.

"Have fun." She said to Peter and Sylar with a smirk. She placed her hand on Clair's shoulder and they were gone. The two arrived in a back ally like the one from the night before, but on the other side of town.

"That was different." Clair said feeling a little dizzy losing her balance.

"You're just not use to it." Jade answered. "Give it a few minutes it'll wear off." Jade was right with in minutes Clair felt better. They started walking, it was mostly quiet Clair started to feel uncomfortable when she looked at Jade she looked calm as she smoked.

"Aren't you a little freaked out?" Clair asked. Jade gave her a questionable look.

"Freaked out about what? Walking around the back allies?"

"No, this crazy guy! I mean look what he did to Sylar."

"He's not going to hurt him again, I'm not going to let him."

"How do you know Sylar?" She asked suspiciously.

"We're old friends."

"Jade how old are you?" Clair asked. Jade looked at her a little confused.

"Old enough to know better, young enough not to care."

"Seriously?"

"Twenty-seven."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Just trying to make pass time faster, that's all."

"Oh." Jade said. Jade stopped, looking at her watch then looked at the fire escape leading up the side of the building. She stood underneath it and looked up. Clair watched her confused. Jade flicked the bud in the dumpster and jumped up and grabbed the bar pulling her self up on to it. "Come on."

"I can't get up there, I'm way too short!" She said looking at Jade like she was crazy. Jade grabbed the bar with one hand and reached her other down to Clair.

"Jump and grab my hand."

"Okay." Clair said taking a deep breath. Clair jumped but she was still too short. "I can't reach." She watched Jade climb over the rail, using the bars like monkey bars. She put her legs through and hung upside down.

"Just grab my arms, then grab the bar and push your self up okay."

"You're crazy, you're going to fall."

"No I'm not come on before all the blood rushes to my head." Clair finally gave in. She grabbed Jade's arms then the bar pulling her self on to the fire escape. Jade swung her self around and was next to Clair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Clair asked fallowing Jade up the stairs to the roof. When they got there she looked out at the sky and saw the pinkish orange sunrise.

"I never get up in time to see the sunrise any more." Jade said. "So I figured since Ms. Bitchy got us up so early, it wouldn't be a bad thing to see."

"It's beautiful." She answered. Jade may have been a murderer but it surprised her to see she still saw beauty in little things. Clair thought about the night before, the fight, when she saw Sylar and Jade kiss and she let out a slight laugh. She didn't know he could be so sensitive.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked. Clair shook her head.

"It's nothing, just thinking." She said shrugging it off. "Imagine if the bomb went off, this would be gone."

"Yeah and so would the Puppet Master." Jade said sarcastically. "We should get back to what we are supposed to be doing."

"We have to climb down that this again!" Clair wined. She really didn't want to play on the jungle gym.

"What are you worried about you can't die." Jade teased. She pointed to the side of the roof. "There's a ladder on the other side of the building we can go down."

"Wait if that was there the whole time, why didn't we just take that? Or why didn't you just bring us up here "

"I wanted to see if you'd trust me." She answered.

"You know Jade, I don't think you're a bad person. Mohinder told us we can't trust you or Sylar, but, you guys just need someone to trust in you and maybe be a friend." Clair said looking at Jade. Jade couldn't look at Clair.

"What? You think you could be my friend?" Clair nodded at her. "When I kill people, are you still going to be my friend?"

"You can stop…"

"No, Clair I can't." She said walking towards the ladder.

"Why not? Just don't do it anymore."

"It's not that easy!" She said pushing her hair out of her face. "It's like an addiction, I can't stop. When I see someone and they aren't playing right it's like I have to take it from them, they don't deserve it. I don't want to stop." Jade looked at Clair. Clair was shocked, why wouldn't she want to be good. She watched Jade slid down the ladder as she fallowed.


	21. New Comer

**AN: Okay I went through this like ten times I hope I didn't put Ninas name in it although she bet me a coffee that I did so hopefully I didn't and she buys!!! lol Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-One - New Comer.

Jade and Clair were almost through with the back allies. They didn't find anything important, they talked about little things. They walked down the last ally but Jade stopped. Clair looked at her for a minute confused.

"Somebody's coming." Jade said grabbing Clair hand and pulling her in to the shadows.

"Who is it?" Clair whispered. Jade shook her head, she didn't know who it was. They waited and after a few minutes they saw a man walking. He was young maybe around Clair's age, he was humming and looked to be drunk.

Jade watched in confusion as the man stumbled the ally. He started talking to himself, she decided he was defiantly drunk, or just crazy.

"Stay here." Jade said walking out. The man saw her and just looked at her.

"Hello there, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He said with a drunken smile.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She said walking around him.

"I'm nineteen that's close enough." He answered. Jade could sense he had a power.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Joel Madison, at your service." He said and bowed. Clair walked out. "Well hello there."

"You should go home." Clair said. He man could barely stand up on his own. Jade wanted to laugh at him but bit her lip to make sur se didn't.

"Not until I know your names." He gave them a pouting face and crossed his arms like a child. Jade couldn't believe how stupid he looked.

"I'm Clair." Jade looked at her sharply.

"We don't even know him and you tell him your name." Clair felt like she was being scolded. Then Joel started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"You remind me of my sisters." He said and continued to laugh. "So what's your name?"

"Jade." She said with a sigh. "Now if you don't mind we're busy." She said as she started to walk away.

"Does he have powers?" Clair whispered to Jade, she nodded in return. "Then why don't we ask him to help us?" Clair turned around. "Joel wait!" She called out.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a drunken slur.

"I know you have an ability, so do I and Jade. There's a bad man out there, he's called the Puppet Master. I was wondering if you could help get rid of him for good."

"Before anything how do I know you're telling the truth about this ability?" He said raising an eyebrow. Jade smiled. She balled her hand into a fist then opened it to see flames in her hand. Joel looked at her impressed. Then he turned to Clair. "I'm waiting." Clair picked up a piece of broken glass on the ground and dug it into her arm. Blood dripped off of her arm and on to the ground. Joel watched as she healed.

"Wow." Was all Joel could make out. "You know I think I will help you."

"Look we have to get going, it's not safe out here." Clair took a pen out of her purse and wrote on Joel's hand the address of the Petrelli mansion. "Meet us up there in a few hours."

"Yeah like when you're sober." Jade said sarcastically. Joel looked at her a little angry.

"You could be a little nicer." He said facing her.

"I could be but I don't want to." She said with a smile. "You really need to brush your teeth, your breath stinks." She said walking past him.

"You haven't even seen my power yet." Jade stopped and faced him.

"It's nothing I can't handle." She said strongly. Jade was very confident in her self, she knew she was stronger then Joel she could sence.

"I'll see you in a couple hours then." Joel said walking up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Clair didn't know what he was doing but she watched Jade fall to the ground. Clair pushed Joel away and knelt down next to Jade. She wasn't breathing, she checked for a pulse and she didn't have one.

"What did you do?" Clair said but when she turned around Joel was gone. She quickly pulled out her cell phone.

Mohinder and Bennet were in more of the city part of New York. They walked on the sidewalk were hundreds of people bumped in to them.

"We've been up and down these streets twice." Mohinder said. "He's not anywhere around here." He said Bennet stopped.

"You're right." Bennet agreed. "We should…" But he was interrupted by his cell phone. "Hello. Clair you have to calm down."

"We have a problem she's dead he killed her!" Clair said in a worried voice.

"Who?"

"This guy named Joel, he's like us, but he touched Jade. She's dead, I don't know what to do."

"Clair hold on we'll be right there." He said putting his phone away.

"What's the matter?" Mohinder asked.

"We have to find Clair." He said walking faster. Clair didn't tell him where she was but he knew what location she was suppose to be searching. They started searching the back allies not really knowing what to look for. Bennet went a head of the others, finally he found Clair. Clair was still on the ground next to Jade.

"Clair, are you okay?" He said surprising the young girl.

"He killed her just by touching her." She said in shock.

"Is he another bad guy?"

"I don't think so, that's his ability." Bennet looked at her for a moment. Mohinder was walking down the ally when they saw Jade.

"What happened?" Mohinder asked walking over to Jade's body. He put his hand on her neck to check for a pulse, but, all he felt was the coldness of her skin, her blue eyes still opened looking up at the morning sky. "Sylar's going to kill us." He said. Everybody looked at him, he was right. They couldn't let Sylar find out, they could only imagine what he would do.

"We have to call Peter, tell him he has to keep Sylar away for a little while." Bennet said.

"Sylar has super hearing, he would be able to hear what we are saying on the other end of the phone." Clair said.

"Well let's just get her back to the house, we can figure out what to do from there." Bennet said picking up Jade lifeless body. "Who is he? How did you guys meet him?"

"His name is Joel Madison. Jade could hear someone walking so we hid until we saw who it was then we started talking to him, Jade said he had a power. I asked him if he would help us with the Puppet Master. Him and Jade got into a argument, he put his hand on her and she fell. He has our address, he wants to help, and he said he'd be over in a couple hours."

"Maybe he knew she was a villain?" Mohinder suggested. "She could've killed someone he knew?"

"Well, if he does show up maybe we can talk to him, but first we have to get back and figure out what we are going to do about this." Bennet said, they were in a sticky situation.


	22. A Touch Can Change Everything

Chapter Twenty-Two - A Touch Can Change Everything.

Peter and Sylar didn't talk much. They did what they were assigned to do, since their part was much bigger it took longer for them to finish.

"There's nothing here." Peter said. Sylar nodded in agreement. "We should head back." They started on their long way home, unaware of what they were going to find. Bennet looked at his watch, it had been two hours since they got home. Jade was on the couch, Clair as sitting next to her, Bennet placed his hand comforting Clair.

"She looks like Peter after Sylar killed him." Clair said almost teary eyed. Jade's eyes were clouded and skin was pail just like Peters, but she couldn't pull a piece of glass out and have them come back to life. "You know, she's not that bad." Clair said. "I trusted her." She said with a slight laugh remembering what they did on the fire escape, but that soon faded.

"Their coming!" Mohinder said. They all rushed into the hall way and closed the doors to the living room. "We have to try to get them into the kitchen, don't say anything to Sylar about Jade." They all nodded. The two men entered the door to be greeted by everybody. Peter and Sylar gave them suspicious looks.

"Is everything okay?" Peter asked. Every one shook their heads but Clair's sad face didn't convincing them.

"What's going on?" Sylar asked.

"Why don't we go in to kitchen and sit down first." Mohinder said sticking to the plan.

"No." Sylar said. "You're hiding something."

"There was an accident." Clair said. She didn't want to lie to Peter, or Sylar in that fact. Sylar looked around.

"What kind of accident?" Peter asked.

"Where Jade?" Sylar asked. Clair looked at him to see innocent eyes, something she though Sylar didn't have.

"In the living room." She said sadly. Sylar looked at the door then shook his head.

"There's no heart beat in there." He said. When he looked at Clair a tear had slipped down her face. "She's…" Sylar stopped and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Clair said. Sylar looked at Bennet and Mohinder sending them back into one wall, then Peter and Clair into the other clearing the path into the living room. The doors opened and Sylar saw Jade. He slowly walked into the room knelling down in front of Jade's lifeless form. Everybody slowly got off the floor.

"What happened?" Peter asked. Sylar listened very closely

"Clair and Jade met someone named Joel Madison, apparently he can kill people by touching them." Bennet answered. They heard a knock on the door. "And that might be him." Clair ran to the door opening it to see Joel.

"You don't know what you did." Clair said catching Joel off guarded.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." He answered in a more sober voice. "Can I come in or not?" Clair looked in the living room to see Sylar but he was gone. 'Where did he go so fast? He was just there.' Clair thought as Joel made his way in. Peter heard what she thought and looked around. "So where is she?" Before he made it into the living room he was slammed into the wall.

"Wait!" Clair yelled. But they were all thrown back again. Sylar was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joel yelled.

"You took something from me. I'm going to take something from you." He said with an evil smile.

"Sylar, we can use his help!" Peter said.

"I don't care." Sylar said walking closer to him. "I'm going to enjoy this." The man began to gasp for air.

"I can bring her back!" Sylar tilted his head and looked over at Jade.

"Don't play games with me."

"No I can!"

"Do it." He demanded, dropping Joel on the floor. He caught his breath, slowly got up and made his way over to Jade, Sylar close behind along with Peter. He placed his hand over her eyes.

"She might not remember some stuff." He said. "She might be different. Every time their brought back they're different."

"You've got five minutes." Sylar warned. Joel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he lifted his hand off her eyes, the color was back in them. Jade took a deep breath and started coughing violently, she sat up quickly, but because she felt so dizzy she fell off the couch, Sylar caught her before she hit the floor.

"Your blood settled, you're going to have to take it easy." Joel said. She sat on the floor still trying to catch her breath, she could hear screaming. Jade looked over at Sylar who was next to her, he was looking down at the floor. Jade couldn't figure out what happened, she was so confused. Peter grabbed Joel by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room to give them some privacy.

"What happened?" She asked in between breaths. Sylar looked at Jade with no expression on his face, just blankly looked at her.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Looking at the sun rise, like five minutes ago, now I'm here." She said rubbing her hand over her ear to stop the screaming.

"The sunrise?" He said confused.

"We climbed that fire escape and watched the sun rise, then black, did I pass out or something?" He shook his head. She grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch, it was almost twelve.

"Jade you were dead." He said quietly. She stood up quickly.

"No that's not possible." She said trembling slightly. How could she have been dead? She couldn't remember anything. She started to pace back and forth in the room. Sylar watched her suddenly stop "Joel." She remembered. She looked in the hall and saw him talking to Peter. Her eyes looked different, the icy blue was darker. She started walking towards him. Sylar, still watched her, he didn't know what she was going to do, he quickly got up to fallow her

"See I told you she'd be okay." Joel said as Jade walked behind him. She smiled at him, then balled her hand into a fist and swung, hitting him as hard as she could. She pulled her arm back to hit him again, but someone grabbed her arm spinning her around the next thing she knew she was being picked up. Sylar picked up Jade and threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop it, let me go!" She yelled angrily. She struggled trying to get down, but he had a firm grip on her. "Put me down now!" She screamed. Sylar let her down when he was outside. She pushed him away from her. "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"If you killed him, do you know what they would've done to you?" Peter, Clair, Mohinder and Bennet watched from the windows as they argued.

"I don't care that ass hole killed me! You don't know how scary it is to wake up and someone tell you were dead!" She covered her face with her hands. "Why didn't you do anything? If you love me so much why did you find away to bring me back sooner?"

"Nobody told me until we got here. I almost killed Joel before he brought you back. What would have happened if I did kill him? You'd be dead for good!" He said back to her.

"Oh my god." She yelled putting he hands over her ears. The screaming got louder when she got outside. "Shut up! Stop screaming please." Sylar looked at her confused. "You can't hear that!"

"I don't hear anything." With Sylars hearing he would most likely be the one to hear it. She closed her eyes tightly, when she did she could see a man she killed. Her eyes opened fast, but the screaming got louder and she couldn't help but close her eyes again. This time images flashed in her head painfully.

She didn't know if she was sleeping or what, but she felt numb. She could feel her body shaking. Everything seemed to disappear. She could hear someone talking, but it was more like a whisper.

She felt someone behind her, turning around to be face to face with a hooded man. All she could see was the mans mouth, the Puppet Masters sadistic smile. Her heart started to race.


	23. Running

Chapter Twenty-Three – Running.

"How are you doing this?" Jade managed to say. She had so many things running through her head, but that was the only one that seemed to come out.

"I can make you see what I was you to see." He said walking around her. "Chasing all of you is getting annoying."

"What do you want?"

"I all ready told you, I want an army. I want Peter, Sylar and you." He said gently touching her face, Jade pulled away in disgust. "You are the strongest I've ever seen. You three would make it so much easier for me, but you keep fighting me and I can't have that." He leaned closer to her and whispered. "You're the one I want now, I can use you t get to them as long as you're with them, I'll kill them all one by one. You can't protect them, not even your little boyfriend, Sylar." He smiled at her. "I always get what I want." Then he pushed her.

She felt like she was falling forever, like it was never gong to end, when she finally stopped, her eyes shot opened. The screaming was still in her head haunting her. She realized she was on the ground and everyone was around her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and everyone went flying back. Jade got up and ran down the street. Jade ran as fast and far as she could, but the screaming got louder. She found herself near a road. She put her hand up signaling a cab. A car pulled over and she quickly got in. An older man smiled at her as she sat in the back seat.

"Where can I take a pretty little thing like you?" He asked in a humble voice.

"Just get me far away from here, please." She said lying down in the seat. She pressed her hands over her eyes tightly to block the bright afternoon sun from hitting them.

"Are you feeling okay miss?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"Headache." She answered. As the man drove the screaming seem to fade.

"Looks like it's going to rain." The man said. He was right with in seconds she could hear the rain against the car. "So where's a young girl like you going in such a hurry?" He asked trying to get a good conversation going.

"Needed to get away for a little while." She answered.

"Things that bad huh?"

"Are you always this nice to the strangers you pick up?" Jade asked. She found it amazing that he was so friendly, being blissfully unaware of what she could do to him. "What's your name?"

"Al and you?" He asked his gentle old eyes looking at her through the mirror.

"Jade."

"And to answer you question, I try to be nice to all the people I meet, god knows when I'll see them again."

"How did you know it was going to ran?" His eyes looked at her for a second then he smiled.

"Watched the weather this morning." She laughed at her self for stupidity. She relaxed, she felt safe even though Al was a total stranger. She started to think about what happened. She realized she might of hurt the others hen she pushed them away. "He's going to find you." Al's voice said knocking her out of the thought. His voice was different, deeper.

His eyes turned to her sharply, almost like he was accusing her of something. He didn't look like that easy going old man anymore. Jade studied him closely for a second, his smile grew and he gave her a wink.

"He hypnotized you." She said in a whisper. He started laughing. Jade quickly reached for the door handle. The car was still going at a good speed, but, Jade knew she couldn't stay there. She jumped.

Jade hit the ground hard. There was a car headed right for her, but she couldn't just teleport, there were too many people watching her. She picked her self up fast, despite how much her body hurt from the impact of the fall. She heard the screeching tired as she made it on the sidewalk. She sighed in relief

Angela climbed the stairs to enter her house. She closed her umbrella and shook some of the water out of it. Placing her coat on the coat wrack and noticed how late it really was, almost nine. She walked into the living room. She noticed Sylar holding an ice pack to his head and someone she didn't know.

"What's going on?" She asked as Peter jumped up. "Where's Jade?" She asked with a little bit of anger in her voice. Peter started to explain to her about what happened in the morning, when Jade and Clair met Joel and that he killed her by touching her and then what happened when she woke up. Angela looked at her watch. "It's too late for anyone to try and find her, plus the weather is bad. Get rest, tomorrow we have to fins he before he does."

Matt stretched as he was finally out of the hospital. Even though it was raining, he told his wife Janice, that he wanted to walk, get some fresh air from being stuck it that room for ever. His umbrella blocked the rain from hitting him. He watched people pass him, in a hurry to get where they need to go.

Matt wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a young girl almost knocking her over. She was soaked to the bone and shivering. She was holding her arm tightly like she as hurt or something. She didn't bother to look up at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" She stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Don't worry." She said tightening her peacoat around her. She started to walk away but Matt stopped her.

"Look I feel really bad, is there something I could do for you?" Matt watched her head lift and she looked at him.

"I know you, I mean I don't know you, but I've seen you before. You're like me." She said. He watched her for a moment confused, then she closed her eyes and shook her head._ 'Don't, you can't, not now.' _He heard her say to herself.

"You can't what?" She cocked her head to the side.

'_Did he just read my mind?'_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I can read minds, is that why I'm like you?" She nodded. "Now what can't you do?" She was silent. "I was a cop maybe I can help. What can't you do?"

"I have to go." She said as she started to walk past him. He grabbed her arm, which happen to be the one she hurt. "Let go, please." She said looking Matt in the eyes.

"What are you running from?" He asked. They heard someone laughing.

"He's coming." She said looking around. "You have to get out of here." She said "Do you know Peter Petrelli?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where the Petrelli mansion is?"

"I think so."

"Go there and they will explain everything. Tell him not to look for me, it's safer that way." She ran off before he could say anything. Matt was baffled, he didn't know what was going on. What would make her so scared? Who was she running from? Thousands of questions ran through his mind, but he headed to the Petrelli mansion, after he got the story he would call his wife, so she didn't get too worried.

Peter sat with a pad and pencil in his had, his eyes white as the image in his head was being transferred onto the paper. He shook his head and his eyes returned to normal, he examined the picture. It had Jade on the ground and what he figured to be the Puppet Master. He quickly put shows on and grabbed his coat. He quietly walked down the stairs, trying to be quiet, not to wake anyone.

He reached for the door handle and opened it slowly, but it closed with a loud slam. He looked at the stair to see if anyone had woken up. When no on came down he looked around to see what closed the door. He looked over to see Sylar staring at him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked in a low voice. He took the picture out of his pocket and handed it to him. "I'm coming with you." Peter nodded, he didn't want to go by himself anyway, he didn't know what he was getting into at least this way he would have someone who has his back, hopefully.


	24. You Can't Hide Forever

Chapter Twenty-Four - You Can't Hide Forever.

Jade walked in the opposite direction then the cop, heading into the back allies of New York she came to know so well. She put her hood on, even though it was wet, just to hide her face. Jade knew she had to get far away, but she wasn't running away from him.

She was trying to lour him away from everybody else, it wasn't that she was trying to protect them all, just Sylar. He's the only one she had. Jade would be damned if she lost him with out a fight. Jade figured if she could find a weakness in the Puppet Master, she would have to do it by herself somewhere far away.

She felt an arm go around her neck. Before she could do anything to defend herself, Jade felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She pushed the person away from her, but her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. Jade feel to the ground and everything was black

Sylar and Peter quickly made there was down the empty roads. It was still raining. Peter didn't know where to look, the picture didn't show anything to give them a clue either. Sylar was very quiet, every once in a while when Peter look behind Sylar was gone, but eventually he would return. Peter noticed a man with an umbrella walking rather fast towards.

"Matt?" He called out and ran a head of Sylar.

"Hey I was just coming to find you something wired is going on. I met this girl, she was running away from something, when I asked her what she told me to go find you, you'd tell me everything because it wasn't safe there. She also told me to tell you not to look for her it's safer that way" Matt said in a hurry.

"He's following her." Sylar said looking around. If the Puppet Master wanted her, she knew she couldn't stay, it's risking everybody else. Matt looked at Sylar, eyes wide.

"Matt he's not going to hurt you." Peter reassured him.

"Yeah, at least not yet." He taunted. Peter shot him a stern look. "She's trying to get away to protect us, but, by the look of your picture. He's got her." He said angrily.

"Then we just can't go after her, he'd be expecting that. We have to find where she is and think a someway to get her and destroy him." Peter replied back to him.

"Okay, I'm totally lost!" Matt said. "Can someone explain to me why we are working with a murderer? Who the hell was that girl? What she was running from?"

"We need Sylar and Jade's help to stop a man who calls him self the Puppet Master." Peter said plainly.

"She's like us then, right? A hero?"

"Well, I wouldn't say she's a hero…" Peter started.

"What she's evil?"

"She can take powers from people at a cost." Peter explained. Matt knew that the cost was their life. A girl version of Sylar, he thought. He couldn't imagine how bad this Puppet Master guy must be if they had to find help from Sylar and this Jade girl.

"How do you know this is the same girl?" Matt asked, even though it obviously was. Sylar turned to him.

"She had long dark hair, blue eyes, tall, black coat, any of this ringing a bell?" He asked.

"She was hurt." Matt said. "That's really all I remember about her, and the fact that she was drenched." He admitted.

"Come on, we'll take you back to the house." Peter said.

"You go I'm going to look around for a bit, I'll meet you back later." He didn't wait for either of the men to answer, he left with in seconds, not turning around to see if they were still behind him or even if they started to walk away. He made his way down the road, the picture still in his pocket, he pulled it out to take a better look at it.

Everything in the picture was pretty much shaded, so he couldn't see anything to give away where it was. He knew it was in the back allies, so he began his search there. Peter got Matt back to the mansion. He explained everything to Matt, about everything that happened after he got shot and that Sylar and Jade, even though they were bad guys they we on there side for this one, he also introduced him to Joel.

Jade opened her eyes slowly, the light hurting her eyes, she blinked repeatedly. She tried to move but her body was tied down to a chair, she struggled with the restraints for a bit. When she tried to use her powers nothing happened.

"It's not going to work." The puppet Masters voice said. "My friend put a shield around you, you can't do anything." He said laughing, a man stood next to him. Jade knew he was hypnotized, She didn't think he could hypnotize people with powers. "You know you're smart. Trying to run away, knowing that I'd fallow you. Clever, but not clever enough, now, I can get them to come to me, by using you." He said stroking her face.

"Don't touch me." She whispered. "You have me, why do you just take me, leave them alone. They're good people, they don't deserve this." She said putting her head down.

"Yeah, they are good people, but, if I never came into the picture you'd probably kill them by now anyway, to get their power. Am I right?"

"I don't know, okay." She said angrily. "You got what you wanted, isn't that enough?"

"You're right, I did get what I wanted." He said smiling at Jade. "But I'm not done yet."


	25. Trap

Chapter Twenty-Five – Trap.

Matt listened to the T.V. waiting for something to happen. He was happy to see Molly again and she was excided to see her hero. Peter and Joel were silent but their minds were flowing with questions and thoughts. Peter kept thinking about the Puppet Master and how they were going to stop him.

Joel seemed to be nervous, he sat twiddling his thumbs. He didn't fully understand everything but he did want to help. Mohinder was fascinated by his ability, being able to take and give back life. Clair had filled him in on what Sylar had done in the past, now he was afraid of what Sylar would do when he comes back.

Peter began to pace the room. Time was going by and he began to think that maybe Sylar got caught by the Puppet Master too. Shortly the door flew open and Sylar walked in. He was mad and confused. He threw himself into the couch in frustration.

"I can't find her. I've been around this whole damn city and nothing." He said throwing Peter's picture on the coffee table.

"He can't hide forever." Peter said. "He's going to slip and when he does that's when we go after him."

"Yeah, but by then Jade could be dead." He said covering his face with his hands.

"Can I ask you a question?" Matt said to Sylar, he nodded for him to go on. "Why do you want to find this girl so bad, does she have a power you want?" Sylar never looked at Matt, his eyes stayed on the ceiling.

"She's my friend." He answered plainly. Matt was shocked, he never expected someone like Sylar, a killer, to care about someone even as a friend. He didn't want to pry into it, he knew what Sylar was capable of and didn't want to get shot again.

Clair walked into the quiet room. She knew Sylar and Peter left last night, she watched them leave through the bed room window. The look on Sylars face was grim. She noticed the picture on the table and picked it up. She shook her head looking at the picture, he had her already.

"We have to get her back." Clair said throwing the picture on the ground. "We can't just give up."

"I know Clair, but, it's hard when you don't know where to look." Peter said. Molly walked in, seeing the frantic face that filled the room. He was listening to them, they needed to find Jade. She held a map in her hand with a push pin stuck in it. She placed it on the table in front of Sylar, he sat up and looked at it.

"All you had to do was ask." The little girl said with a smile. Sylar nodded, she knew it was his way of saying thank you. Peter looked at Sylar, he felt a little stupid. He'd forgotten all about Molly and what she'd capable of.

Looking at the map they realized that he was closer then they thought. He had her in, what looked like, an apartment building near by. Sylar shook his head almost not believing what he was looking at.

"Are you sure this is where Jade is?" Peter asked. Molly nodded her head yes.

"This is where I saw her." She confirmed.

Jade kept her head low. The Puppet Master was gone but his lackey was still watching her. She took a look around and realized she was in a small apartment. The shades were down but she could see the sun, she had been there all night.

She got a better look at the room, investigating with her eyes what was around her. Looking into a room she saw the dresser but the mirror was covered by a large write cloth. The bathroom door was open too, the mirror above the sink was completely taken out leaving a tan background in its place.

The door slammed shut spooking her. She looked up to see the Puppet Master walking in. He placed his hand over the lackey's eyes and the man fell to the floor. She wondered if that was how he controlled them? She kept silent, not wanting to talk to the man anyway.

"Your friends should be here soon." He said pleasantly.

"What did you do to him?" She asked looking at the man on the floor.

"I don't need him right now." He said. "So I put him asleep, when I need him all I have to do wake him up." He said with a smirk.

"What about the mirrors? Why are they covered up?"

"Well I guess I can tell you. I can make people do whatever I want just by a word, but the reflection is a weakness. That image is the only thing that can destroy me."

"How?" He smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"You're planning on killing me aren't you?" She asked as he nodded. "Then be a man, tell me your real name and show me your face." She said. He cocked his head to the side. He pulled his hood off slowly, he was an older man, maybe in his early fifty's he had a burn on the side of his face. He looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

"My name's Mike." Jade's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide. This wasn't possible, she kept telling herself. Could this really be her step father? How could he have survived? He's like her? So many questions came to mind.

"You're dead." She manage to say. "I saw them take the body out, they identified you, you're dead!" She said in a frightened voice. He leaned in close to her putting his hands on her restrained arms.

"The body was so burnt they just guessed." He said smiling evilly at her. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, you're suppose to be a smart little girl." She turned away from him. "Don't worry, your going to be able to see your friend's one last time." He said laughing as he walked away standing in front of her.

"No!" Jade yelled, fighting against the ropes around. The harder she pulled the more it seemed the dig into her skin, blood started to drip onto the floor. She was leading everyone to him and he was going to kill them. She finally just gave up, tears of defeat streaking down her face. "You're a coward."

"And how's that?" He asked curiously.

"You wanted me that whole time, you made up that stupid story so we'd go after you. You knew I'd run away to try to protect them you couldn't even face me yourself. You have me, so go a head and kill me!" She cried.

"That's not any fun now is it?" He said walking around her. "You've become so close with these people it's only fair if you get to see them die, and don't worry, I'll let them know it's your fault." They heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. "Looks like it's going to be sooner then expected.

Before Jade could say anything he put tape to cover her mouth. The field was still around her, the bad thing was that their powers wouldn't be able to penetrate the shield. The man on the floor rose by the sound of Mikes voice. Jade closed her eyes as tight as she could, trying to find somewhere safe to go, even though she couldn't go there.

The door opened slowly Matt and Peter stood outside. Peter saw Jade tied to the chair, he seemed to sigh in relief. He called out to Sylar, Joel and Clair that he had found her and they came running down the hall. They all walked into the room, Jade started shaking her head but they couldn't hear anything that she wanted to say. When they were all fully in the room the door shut and they were face to face with the Puppet Master.


	26. Reflections

Chapter Twenty-Six – Reflections.

Peter, Sylar, Clair, Joel and Matt turned around quickly as the Puppet Master smile. He walked in front of the door blocking their only way out, the other man did the same.

"Well, looks like we have more then expected." The Puppet Master said looking at Jade. Jade eyes watched him angrily, knowing what he was going to do and she can't stop it. "Looks like this is going to be more fun then I thought." Jade started shacking her head and fighting with the restraints.

The other man walked out in front of the Puppet Master. He swung out at Peter who was out in front. He ducked out of the way and he swung again this time Matt caught his hand and pushed him away but the man got right back up and lunged for them.

Sylar moved one finger and threw the man against the wall, when he hit it all the pictures and the stuff on the shelf fell on top of him. He got up slowly and looked at Sylar. He moved his hands like a blue field was forming, like the one around Jade, but he wasn't quick enough Sylar opened the door and threw him out.

The shield around Jade started to fade when the man wasn't in the room, but it was slow. She could feel it getting weaker but she couldn't use her abilities yet, she waited for the right moment. The Puppet Master started to clap his hand.

"You're very powerful." He said to Sylar. Sylar didn't respond he watched the man as he moved slowly towards him. "Go a head, make the first move." Sylar rose his had to throw the Puppet Mater against the wall, but he raised his hand sending it back at Sylar throwing everyone else against the wall.

Jade watched helplessly, the ropes were started to loosen but she couldn't yet slip her hands out and the shield was still too strong for her to use her powers. She looked over at the mirror in the corner of the room wishing Matt could read her mind and make Mike look in it.

Mike made his way over to where Peter and Sylar were. He thought to himself it was a shame they wouldn't want to help him, they had such power with them on his side he could get whatever he wanted. He knew hurting them would hurt Jade.

"I thought you guy would put up more of a fight." Mike said with a disappointing sigh.

"You want a fight fine." Peter said. He watched him get up the he was gone. He looked around turning his back to the others. Joel saw this as his chance, he got up fast and went next to the Puppet Master, but, before Joel could do anything he turned around and put his hand in front of his face.

"You're under my control now!" Mike said. Joel's arms went to his side and he looked like a zombie, his eyes were blank and his face hand no emotion. They had never seen the faces of the people that The Puppet Master hypnotized. They looked so empty it was sad. "Deal with them."

Joel started to walk towards them. They all knew if he touched any of them they would fall dead unless he touched them again they would stay dead and under The Puppet Masters control that wasn't likely.

"Joel, snap out of it!" Peter yelled trying to get through to him but it was like nobody was home. "I hate to do this." The next thing they knew Joel was against the wall then out on the floor. Peter was still invisible. Matt went and checked on Joel to make sure he wasn't dead. Clair quietly made her way over to Jade, while Peter and Sylar kept the Puppet Master occupied.

She noticed the light blue tinged and placed her hand on it to see if it would hurt her but all she felt was a shock. She jumped in and started to untie Jade. When one of Jades hands were free she ripped the tape off her mouth, it stung but she didn't care she was the only one who knew how to stop him.

Clair struggled with the rope, the knot was difficult and she couldn't get it to budge. Jade watched Mike throw Sylar and Peter around, she didn't worry about Peter much he could heal but Sylar was more vulnerable.

"Hurry up!" Jade said frantically. Finally she felt the rope loosen, she bolted from the chair. Peter and Sylar were tired from fighting, bruised and bloody but the kept getting back up. The Puppet master laughed, not have a scratch on him. Jade ripped the sheet off of the mirror.

Jade pushed the mirror down on the ground and it broke into pieces. She ran in to the bath room and tried to take if off the hinges but it wouldn't budge and she wanted to save her energy. She hit the middle of the mirror so that it would brake but not shatter so they were big pieces like the other mirror.

"Dad." She called out. He turned around and she smiled at him. She lifted her hand up slowly and the broken pieces fallowed. The surrounded the Puppet Master, every where he looked there was a piece and his reflection looking back at him.

They watched as he kept turning around frantically. He started to yell for her to stop but she didn't, he stopped and just staired at one piece, he look scared but the reflection didn't. The reflection seemed to be laughing. It reached out and grabbed him pulling him in and he was gone.

The glass fell to the floor and shattered. Sylar and Peter got up slowly, amazed at what they just saw. Peter helped Sylar up, since he wasn't hurt.

"What just happened?" Matt asked looking at Jade with Joel next to him. Jade shook her head.

"Is he gone?" Clair asked.

"I hope so." Jade said. She walked over to Sylar and saw how bruised and bloody he was. She reached for his hand and he laced his fingers in hers. She moved stray hairs out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"I'm fine now." She smiled. They walked out of the trashed apartment and out to the cold welcoming breeze from out side. They were all quiet.

"So." Clair started. "What do we do now?" Jade let out small laugh. She brought Sylars hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly.

"We go back to the way things were." Everyone looked at her, back to the way things were that would mean Sylar and Jade would go back to killing people and possibly them. "But first I need a vacation!"


End file.
